You will always be mine
by Astera94
Summary: Shiro has finally found him..the one he's been looking for for years. But will Ichigo remember him? Or will Shiro be left to drown in his existence, this time without Ichigo by his side?
1. Chapter 1

Shiro "Say it"

Me *pouts* "no"

Shiro *takes Astera's cookie* "Say it"

Me "Fine...I DONT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE AWESOME CHARACTERS..Can i have my cookie back now?" *puppy face*

Ichigo *Hits shiro* "Give her back her cookie!"

Shiro *rubs head* "owww, fine i was just messin wit her" *gives bac mah cookie*

Me "Cookie! yay" =3

Ichigo looked out the window lazily, it was the last period and the teacher's voice a buzz in the background. He'd finished his work and the teacher was just talking about clubs and all that crap. He didn't join any clubs last year as a sophomore and wasn't about to start now. He barely stifled a yawn when Urahara'a sensei's comment snapped him back to reality.

"And one last thing, as of tomorrow I will be retiring and you will have a new teacher!"

There was a shocked silence as the student's gaze riveted on the teacher.

Ichigo scowled, so like Urahara sensei to spring this on them at the end of the class.

Talk bubbled forth, exclamation's of protest or excitement. Ichigo personally didn't care. Urahara sensei was creepy anyway. When school ended that day, Ichigo walked home as usual, his mind on ho much sleep he'd get tonight.

"GOOD AFTERNOON MY BELOVED SON!" Isshin Kurosaki yelled at his son attempting a flying kick.

"Ah shut up goat face." Ichigo commented as he easily dodged his father's pathetic blow. Ichigo walked into the hallway and proceeded up the stairs after telling Yuzu he was too tired to eat. He yawned and stretched as he closed the door to his room. He made his way to the adjoining bathroom in his room and took a shower, letting the hot water relax his muscles, he grabbed the vanilla shampoo and washed his hair, closing his eyes to rinse it out, then used the conditioner, when he was done he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and rubbed his hair with another towel. He dressed in a pair of clean boxers and laid down on his bed and waited for sleep to claim him, After a few hours of just staring at his ceiling Ichigo got up with a sigh and threw on some jeans and a loose shirt and climbed onto the roof and gazed at the stars. As he stared at the heavens he realized that he was drifting off but didn't care and merely slept. As his consciousness gave way to the realm of dreams he idly wondered who the teacher replacing Urahara sensei was and what they were like.

The next morning Ichigo woke up to the feeling of a warm body pressing into his chest. He looked up and realized it was his man coon, Kon. He sat up and rubbed his face, crap he'd fallen asleep on the roof again, damn at least it hadn't rained last night. He had gotten a bit of sleep last night but not enough to be considered healthy, he just couldn't sleep well lately. Kon meowed and looked at his master, worried.

"Dont worry, Kon. I'l be fine." Ichigo said rubbing the cat.

Ichigo and Kon climbed back inside and Ichigo began getting ready for school. He reached over and put on a pair of black denim jeans that clung to his body with chains that hung on the side and a tight fitting black shirt with Tokio Hotel's symbol on it. After, he went into the bathroom and used styling gel to keep his hair out of his face, he exited the bathroom and put on his black Ed Hardy chucks. After breakfast and the morning roundoff with his father, Isshin now had a bruise on his back that looked remarkably like Ichigo's foot, Ichigo headed to school. He met up with Chad on the way there.

Chad inclined his head in greeting, "Ichigo" he said in is deep baritone voice, looking over his orange-headed friend worriedly, Chad knew, of course Chad knew. Ichigo and Chad had been friends for a while and each knew when the other wasn't doing as good as they said they were. Chad knew about the sleeping problem, and the dreams...the dreams that would leave Ichigo shaking and gasping for breath. Chad had been there to hold him when Ichigo was wrenched out his dreams, gasping and trembling, with tears running down his face during the nights when Ichigo went to Chad's place. Chad would always ask what was wrong, what he dreamt about, but Ichigo could never answer, because no matter how hard he tried the details would slip away. Ichigo looked over at Chad and sent a reassuring grin. Just then Orihime made her appearance, ran up and hugged Ichigo

"Oh my gosh Kurosaki-kun, you look so hot!" Orihime exclaimed loudly in Ichigo's ear, a cute blush on her cheeks, Ichigo grimaced, or cute to any guy that wasn't gay. Yes, Ichigo Kurosaki, hottie of the school, was gay.

Ichigo sighed, "Thanks, Orihime." Ichigo had told her time and again that he didn't like her but the persistent girl just wouldn't get the message.

Eventually they trio got to school,Ichigo waved to his friends when the bell rang, signaling first period, he day went by uneventfully, Renji and his lot had gotten into a fight with the espada again, effectively suspending the red head, along with Ikkaku, Shuuhei, and Gin. Ichigo sighed, sometimes his red-haired friend was just so stupid, oh well at least Toushiro was smart enough not to get himself suspended. As the day dragged by Ichigo was annoyed with all the girls flirting with him, didn't they get that he was fucking GAY? When sixth period finally rolled around Ichigo had actually forgotten that there was going to be a new teacher.

As the class buzzed excitedly, Ichigo took a seat in the back and gazed out of the window, waiting for class to start.

As the tardy bell rang, the door opened to reveal a man in glasses with short brown hair, the principal, Aizen-sama, entered and the entire class went silent at his entrance.

"Good morning class." Aizen-sama said as he stood in front of the now still class.

"You are aware that Urahara sensei retired therefore we have found a new teacher, he was recommended by Urahara sensei. Please welcome your new Mathmatics teacher, Shirosaki Ogichi." Aizen-sama gestured to the door as possibly the strangest man Ichigo had ever seen walked through the door.

He was bone pale with snow white hair. His eyes were gold as he surveyed the class. And perhaps the strangest thing was that he looked almost exactly like Ichigo.

The class went completely wide-eyed as many heads turned to look at Ichigo and whispering broke out.

"Very well Ogichi-sama I will leave them in your care." Aizen-sama nodded to the new teacher and walked out the door. The only sound was the teacher's rustling as he looked for something in the desk. He located it and stood up straight and stared around the class. He then proceeded to take roll call, not once pausing to look up at the class. But then as he got to Ichigo's name he stopped. His eyes widened, he looked up sharply at Ichigo.

"You are Ichigo?" He whispered. Ichigo furrowed his brows,

"Yes, sir." He murmured, confused, did he know this man?

"Hmm" He hummed, he then continued with roll call, Ichigo shrugged.

As he finished, the class began talking to each other, now ignoring the strange teacher, although most of the girls were whispering how cute he was.

Ichigo looked up at him, and blinked, the man was, grinning?

_Wow he looks, really hot,_ Ichigo thought, then mentally face palmed himself, NO! No lusting after weird, look-a-like teachers.

Suddenly a loud bang reverberated throughout the room, some people screamed.

The new teacher stood at the head of the class, scowling, a large dictionary now on the floor at the back of the room where he has thrown it.

"Alrighty now, bitches, tha's better." He drawled. "Looky here I gotta few rules and yer either gonna listen or you can get yer asses out now." He said, as he pointed to the door. The class stared at the man, shocked. No one moved.

"Naw? Good, now rule numba one. I, am always right. Rule numba 2, If you argue with rule one I am not afraid to throw yer fucking ass out of mah room. And the last rule, If I eva see any of you bitches hurtin another student I'll rearrange yer fuckin face. Got it?" He snapped. The students nodded hesitantly, the same thought on everyone's mind, who WAS this guy? Ichigo stared at the teacher, with a rather amused stare. Huh, finally, a teacher who knew how to handle a fucking class.

**_Shiro's P.O.V_**

After my little introduction, I told the brats to get to work, they got out their math books and started on the problems I had written on the board. I went to the desk and sat down, I finally gave into the temptation and looked over at Ichigo, Christ, just my fucking luck he had to be a damn highschooler, I sighed inaudibly, why did I still want him though? And Christ, did I want him. I watched as he sighed and rubbed his eyes' I frowned, didn't he sleep last night? He had circles under his eyes, I found myself worried. My wondering was interrupted by Ukitake-sama coming in with a red haired kid who looked like he used too much hair gel.

"I'm very sorry to disturb you Ogichi but I have one of your students." Ukitake said politely.

"Alright, bring 'im in." Shiro said, lazily stretching. The red-haired kid came in and suddenly there was a VERY loud shriek.

"RENJI-KUN!" An extremely busty girl with orange-ish hair stood up and waved.

"Hey! Shut it and get back ta work!" Shiro snapped. The spiky haired kid turned to him and looked like he was gonna say something before a weary voice sounded out.

"Renji shut it and get your ass over here, Orihime be quiet and sit down." Ichigo tiredly. Orihime blushed and sat down while Renji reluctantly went to sit next to Ichigo. Shiro blinked and cocked his head to the side. Something about the way the kid talked sounded so...dejected. He shook his head and went back to his work.

Okeydokey! I know it wasn't very long but I promise ta work harder on longer chapters! sooooooo just press that little clicky thing down there and review!

Shiro *rubs ear* "ugh please so she'll stop screaming"

Me *glares* "Shut up snowflake! Or no Ichi action for you!"

Shiro *shuts up*


	2. Chapter 2

Okay my kittens! Here is ta next chapter, it will be done in Ichigo's pov throughout ta whole chapter. I'm actually a little iffy on this chapter, dunno if it really holds yer attention but o well thats fer u ta judge ne? And before I forget! thanx to all of you pplz who reviewed the first chapter, you were so nice! *hugz ta pplz*

**_Ichigo's P.O.V_**

The bell rang and I gathered my stuff to leave. As I passed to the new teacher something stopped me, my body felt like an electric jolt ran through it. I jerked toward him and stepped back, blinking. _What the hell was that?_ The teacher looked up at me and smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Somethin wrong, Strawberry?" He teased.

I gritted my teeth. "N-No, I'm fine." I said lowly. Keeping my emotions in check, I turned and walked out the door. As I walk down the hall, I can't shake the feeling of deja-vu that smirk gave me. I shake my head and rub my eyes, my headache was back._ Maybe I should stop at Unohana sensei before I leave._ I decide to stop at the nurses station. When I knock at her door I hear a soft voice.

"Come in, Kurosaki-kun." The nurse said from the other side of the door.

"How do you DO that?" I asked in disbelief as I walked in.

She smiled, "You're in here so much Kurosaki-kun I recognize your knock. Now, the headaches are still bothering you?" She asked.

I nod, "What about the sleeping problems?" she inquired I hesitate, then nod again. She sighs,

"Kurosaki-kun I-" She's interrupted by a knock at the open door. I turn and see my mathematics sensei standing there. His brow is creased in a frown.

"Yes, Shiro-san?" Unohana sensei asked.

"Well I actually came to inquire about a student but I see he's already here." He said in a low voice, for some reason that voice sent shivers up my spine. I longed to hear more of it. Unohana sensei's voice snapped me out of my storing.

"Yes, you're not the first person to come asking about Kurosaki." I blushed and looked down at my chucks.

"What's wrong?" He murmured, the concern in his voice made me blush harder. I heard him step forward and he stopped in front of me, he lifted my chin and made me look at him, my lips parted slightly, my face felt like it was going to burst into flames with the intensity of my blush. What was wrong with me? I know this man hardly 12 hours but he's making me blush harder than I ever have. suddenly he turned and left abruptly, I stared after him and shook my head and turned back to Unohana sensei fighting my body's reactions.

"Can I just have some painkillers, Unohana sensei?" I said hurriedly, wanting to get out of there. Away from this man who made me feel so confused.

Unohana sensei looked drawn, but sighed and nodded then unlocked and drew open a drawer and withdrew a prescription bottle of pills. She handed the bottle over to me, and signed some papers. I took the bottle and flashed a grateful smile. I turned and

walked out the door. I turned to leave and saw Shiro sensei standing a little ways down the hall, watching me with a seemingly pensive stare, but I had hung around Chad long enough that I saw the concern swirling in those golden eyes. His eyes locked on mine and my heart skipped a beat, the worry I saw there was of a far different kind than just a teacher to his student. This was the stare of a beloved gazing upon his injured lover. I felt my heart beat faster as my legs seem to carry me forward, walking toward him. Throughout it our eyes never left each other. There was a new pain in me, pain for his worry. I didn't want him to worry about me.

I stopped in front of him and my eyes only saw him. Saw his eyes, wanting to wipe away the frown, I reached up and trailed my fingers lightly over his skin. Surprise graced his features then he smiled gently. He leaned into my touch, the smile still in place.

Then a sound pierced the silence, I jumped away, shocked, what the hell had I been doing! I fumbled for my phone, and snapped it open.

"H-Hello?" I said into the phone, breathless.

"Ichigo? Where the hell are you man? I'm at your house but your old man says your not here." Renji said into the phone, irritated.

"Oh, Renji, yeah I'm on my way home, I just got caught up at school." I said.

"Alright, just hurry up man, we still gotta do that new teachers homework." He said.

"K, cya Renji." I said, and closed the phone. I refused to look at Shiro sensei as I said, "I have to get going sensei, um I'll see you tomorrow." I said blushing, and walked away quickly. He didn't come after me, for which I was grateful. I didn't understand, what I was feeling was wrong for so many reasons, first he was my teacher, and second he had to be at least ten years older than me!, and third, he was my teacher! Admittedly a very hot teacher but still. This could not happen, but..that didn't stop the level of desire I had for him though. I blushed as I recalled the feel of his skin under my fingers. NO! I shook my head mentally. BAD THOUGHTS! Soon I realized I was home. I sighed remembering Renji was here. I opened the door,

"I'm home" I stated as I walked through, then a yell and my father came flying at me, I merely stepped aside and let him slam into the wall behind me.

I sighed exasperated "Dammit Goat-face, we're gonna need a new damn wall if you keep this up."

A snicker was heard above my father's lamentations and I turned, seeing Renji standing there, leaning against the door frame, smirking.

I scowled, "Come on. Lets go get the homework done." I said, heading toward the staircase

"Alright." He said turning and following me.

Twenty minutes later found us hunched over our books, working. Renji was muttering and crossing something out. I was just finishing up my science homework when Renji let out a frustrated growl.

"Dammit! How the hell is this going to help us in life!" He said, throwing down his math book. I sighed and closed my zoology book*.

"Alright lets call it a night, man." I said picking the book up.

He stretched, "Yea, yea alright, Hey can I sleep here tonight?" He asked me. I froze momentarily, but asked, 'Why? Don't wanna go home?"

"Nah, I'm tired, Byakuya won't care." He said referring to his older adopted sibling.

"Y-Yea sure." I said, a little worried, Renji didn't know about my sleeping problems, I prayed that I wouldn't have any nightmares tonight.

We got ready for bed, after yelling to Goat-face that Renji was staying over we took our showers and went to bed as it was pretty late.

Surprisingly enough, I fell asleep pretty quickly..then it all went to hell in my head.

I found myself surrounded by fire, and it wasn't dream fire where you see it and know it can't hurt you, because it did. I felt the flames licking at my skin, feeling the agony of the burning. I could feel my skin melting off, there was the most horrible sound, a terrible shrieking, I realized it was me making it. My screams continued, I tried to cover my face but my hands were bound behind me, I couldn't move, figures emerged from the fire, faces contorted in hatred or triumph, the agony continued, my whole body was burning, it felt like my bones were melting, I could see my flesh become blackened and peel off, I could smell the stench of burning flesh. I screamed louder, I could hear shouting, chanting? Or was it cheering? No, it was my name. Now everything faded, slowly bleeding out until blackness consumed me, only a white silhouette remained, he was calling my name, reaching toward me, a pale white hand, his golden eyes streaming with tears,

"_ICHIGO!"_ He shouted, reaching out to me. Suddenly my eyes snapped open to Renji shaking me, tears dotting his eyes.

"ICHIGO! Come on man! Come back to us!" He cried desperately, I gasped and panted quickly, trying to breath. I sat up abruptly, startling Renji and making him take a few steps back to avoid colliding with me. I wrapped my arms around my waist my eyes wide and horrified. The images replayed in my head, over and over, the memory of the feeling of burning made me clutch my body harder. Everything was shaking, then I realized that it was me, my body rocked with spasms. I raised one hand slowly to my mouth, I could still smell the stench of the burning flesh, _my_ flesh. My stomach heaved and I bolted for the bathroom, shoving Renji aside in my haste. As I reached the bathroom, I collapsed at the toilet, expelling what little I had eaten that day, I felt Renji kneel down beside me and hold my weak body up, knowing I'd need the support. I coughed and dry heaved a few times before collapsing in Renji's arms.

As the memories surfaced, I felt a wetness on Renji's shirt, I didn't understand, it was only then that I realized that I was crying. Tears ran down my wide, horror filled eyes. Renji clutched me close and murmured that it was okay, that I was okay, that it was just a dream. I clutched his shirt and sobbed. The one time I finally remember the dream, I wish with all my being that I hadn't. As I sat with Renji on the tile my sobs slowly subsided and Renji gently moved me back to the bed, I finally allowed myself to wonder why I had dreamed of Shiro sensei. Why it had been his name on my lips as I had reached for his hand before I had awoken. What was this man doing to me? I slowly drifted off to unconsciousness , determined that I would find the answers when I awoke.

There ya go! Now that little clicky down there is there for a reason ya know, *wags finger in tsk tsk motion and winks*


	3. Chapter 3

Whoo be proud of me! this is a little longer than usual cause you guys are awesome and deserve a reward! (heh not much though is it?) I once again thank u for your guy's reviews there big inspiration!

Shiro: Blah blah, no one cares just get on with the disclaimer!

Me:*Blows raspberry at Shi* I dont own bleach, Tite Kubo has that awesomeness that is Ichigo Kurosaki and co. T-T

**_Normal POV_**

Ichigo awoke the next morning and stared at the ceiling. His just awake brain was all over the place, trying to find out why he felt like utter shit. Then he remembered and grimaced, flinching, thats right, he had finally remembered a dream. He dragged his body into an upright position and groaned.

He heard a knock at his door and he turned to see Renji standing there with two plates of food. Ichigo blinked, what the hell? He didn't take Renji as a sentimental type, usually Renji would be downstairs eating all of Yuzu's cooking (not that he could blame him though, Yuzu was a genius in the kitchen).

"Hey Ichi, you hungry?" He asked softly. Now Ichigo was really confused and slightly worried, Renji never called him Ichi.

"S-Sure" He replied realizing that he had yet to answer. Renji smiled and walked forward, handing Ichigo a plate with toast with strawberry jam (goat-face thought he was so damn funny), scrambled eggs, and a glass of orange juice. Renji had nearly the same, except his toast had pineapple preservative jam (once again, goat-face's attempt at humor). The meal was silent, Ichigo ate slowly because his stomach still felt a little tender and he didn't want to waste Yuzu's cooking like that. All throughout the meal Renji sent subtle concerned glances at his orange haired friend. Although, Renji and subtle weren't very good friends so by the time Ichigo had finished his breakfast he was rather exasperated.

"Okay, whats up with you?" Ichigo asked, tired of the weird, concerned Renji.

Renji sighed and put his and Ichigo's plates on the desk next to Ichigo's bed.

Renji looked toward his friend and knew he would have to get Ichigo to talk about what that had been last night. "Ichigo, what do you remember last night?" He asked carefully. Ichigo froze and chuckled nervously.

"What do you mean?" He said, his mind was in turmoil, he couldn't remember much of yesterday aside from school for some reason, Shit does that mean Renji slept over last night? Renji sent a glare.

"What do I mean? I mean the fact that I woke up hearing you screaming like you were being fucking tortured!" He leveled Ichigo with a glare, 'Now explain." He said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Renji I think your the one who dreamed man." Ichigo said rubbing his head. He had a smile on his face, but Renji could see it was fake, he could see that Ichigo's eyes were slightly panicked, and he knew that Ichigo was trying to make him give up. He leaned forward and grasped Ichigo's shoulder, making him jump.

"Ichigo, I know what I saw, you were screaming for ten fucking minutes, I was a fucking mess, trying to wake you up!" His voice rose slightly "I also know that after I _did_ wake you up, you looked like you had seen someone's murder! Not to mention I remember that-" He paused for a moment debating his next words, then softening his gaze and lowering his voice, he took a breath "I remember that I held you, Ichigo, for the first time I saw you cry harder than ever. Y-You looked like-like you had just lost your mother again." He said, murmuring the last part softly.

Ichigo stilled, leaning his head forward till his hair covered his eyes. He knew he couldn't escape this one. Renji deserved more than that as his friend.

"Lately, I've been having nightmares that I never remember. According to Chad I wake up out of breath and shaking, although this is the first time I've woke up screaming so far as I know, and it's also the first time that I actually-" Here he stopped, unsure how to go on.

"The first time you remember the dream?" Renji spoke gently. Ichigo nodded wordlessly, biting his lower lip.

'If I ask, will you tell me what the dream was about?" Renji asked his voice nearly a whisper. Ichigo didn't answer, he felt guilty for not telling Renji about his dream when his friend was so clearly worried but, he just didn't think that he could talk about the dream right now. Renji took the silence for what it was and nodded

"I get it if it's too soon, but when your ready, I just want you to know that I'll be here okay?" Renji asked. Ichigo looked up at his friend, surprised. Slowly a smile stretched over his face, conveying his gratitude to the red haired teen. Renji huffed and looked away but was secretly happy that he had done the right thing in not pushing Ichigo. Presently they realized they were going to be late for school if they kept up all the sentimental crap so they hurried to get ready, Renji had a set of clothes over here cause he slept over here so much, Renji asked Ichigo if he was alright to go to school, the orange haired boy huffed and hit his friends shoulder, saying that it had been a dream, not the flu. Soon they were on their way to school, chatting like it was any other school day.

The normalcy was comforting as they laughed at the story Renji was telling, (it involved Rukia and her crappy drawings, always a hoot) soon they were at the school gates.

"Renji kun! Ichigo kun! Over here!" A voice called out. It turned out to be Orihime, she was waving and shouting. Ichigo grimaced a little, Renji shot Ichigo an amused smirk. He knew about Ichigo being gay and found great amusement in teasing him about all the girls who hit on him constantly

They made their way over to the group, Ichigo greeted his friends, his eyes locked on Chad's and grinned nervously. Chad's eyes were wide and rather panicked although no one else saw it but Ichigo. This was the worst he had ever seen Ichigo, he knew how to recognize that Ichigo had had a nightmare the night before but now, now Chad saw a very different picture than the one Ichigo put up in front of an over exuberant Orihime, who was currently gushing over how cute Ichigo this morning. He saw how the teen looked drawn and heavy, how little color there was too his face and made the dark circles under his eyes stand out a little. Although what worried Chad most is that, even if Ichigo _had_ had a nightmare, there was always some fire in his eyes, some irritation. But now his brown eyes were faded and dark. That could only mean that Ichigo had finally remembered his dream.

Chad saw all of this, and, as he glanced over at him, he saw that Renji obviously did too if the concerned look he was shooting Ichigo was any indication. Chad flinched slightly, a barely noticeable twitch. He felt so guilty, he should have been there for Ichigo when he woke up from it but he hadn't been, Logically Chad knew that it wasn't really his fault but that did nothing to diminish the guilt he felt when he saw Ichigo's pained eyes. He found some comfort in realizing that, since they had walked to school together, it was more than likely that Renji had spent the night at Ichigo's house. That meant that Ichigo hadn't been alone and made Chad feel slightly better.

Throughout the day Ichigo seriously considered going home, he had an agonizing headache and his whole body ached like he was sick. As he entered his last class he sighed, looking around for the teacher, who wasn't in yet. Ichigo knew that the albino was somehow involved in all this.

He went to sit by Renji and a chattering Orihime. Renji sent him a questioning look and he nodded in response to the unspoken inquiry. Renji didn't look convinced but let it go. Shiro sensei entered the classroom then, catching a paper airplane with two fingers on his way there, he then flicked it back to the dumbass who thought he could make a paper airplane in his class, the airplane hit the kid in the forehead leaving a mark. The albino then took role call, pausing briefly on Ichigo's name but didn't look up this time. When he was done he then turned around and wrote the topic on the board and told the students to come grab a paper and get started.

Ichigo was going to get up when Renji told him to stay put. Ichigo sighed but did as told. Renji returned and handed Ichigo his paper. Ichigo nodded his thanks.

Twenty minutes later found Ichigo finished with the relatively easy questions, he glanced over at Renji who was behind him. He was hunched over his desk with a frustrated expression. Ichigo chuckled mentally and turned back. He contemplated for a moment on whether he should wait for Renji to finish or not, then he scoffed at himself silently. He was perfectly capable of turning in a fucking paper.

Ichigo then got up with his paper and walked forward to the teachers desk. As he approached the teacher, the man's hand, which had been grading papers, stilled. Ichigo's heart beat faster as he walked closer, he walked a little slower. After what seemed to be an eternity he finally reached the desk. The teacher was completely unmoving, Ichigo hesitated then placed his paper in the basket. He stepped back and was going to return to his desk when he heard voice like velvet. He lifted his eyes up and locked onto gold.

"Are you alright, Ichigo?" The way his name rolled off the snow white man's lips was sinfully alluring. Ichigo looked deep into the golden orbs and his dream came to the forefront of his mind, suddenly his world tilted and Ichigo felt himself falling, he heard two separate shouts, Ichigo closed his eyes, bracing himself for the painful impact...it didn't come. He felt strong arms wrapped around his body and a chest pressed to his own. Ichigo slowly opened his eyes to discover bright amber ones swirling with worry.

A low voice reached his ears, "Sleep, love, I'll be here when you wake up." Those words comforted him unlike anything else and felt his body heard the class crying out panicked in the background but he only saw the man in front of him. Ichigo felt his eyes slip shut and his mouth curve into a small smile as darkness enveloped his senses.

Shiro straightened up and gently cradled Ichigo to his chest. He looked at the youth in his arms. Seeing the heavenly face smiling like that made Shiro want to ravish him, his love was perfect, before he had been worried about the age difference but now, he realized that wouldn't be a problem if Ichigo's response to him was any help. He looked around and realized that in his musings he had taken the boy out of the classroom and to the nurses office. He slid the door open with his foot and approached the nurse.

Unohana looked up and immediately rushed into action and took Shiro to the back room and instructed him to out Ichigo on the bed. Unohana then checked the boy over, checking his breathing and his heart rate. She seemed panicked at the results. Shiro felt his heart stop when the normally stoic nurse become flustered. She hurried to the phone and dialed for an ambulance.

"Whats wrong with him?" Shiro asked her as she rushed back to Ichigo. She looked over at him startled, having forgotten he was there. She said nothing for a moment, evaluating him. Shiro stood firm under the nurse's piercing stare. Unohana then looked to Ichigo and spoke softly.

"He has a severe case of pneumonia and I believe some fluid buildup in his lungs. He needs immediate medical treatment which I can't give him here." Shiro looked away, gritting his teeth and showing nothing.

He breathed deeply, "Will he be all right?" He said, not sure he would be able to handle it if the nurse said no.

"The ambulance will be here soon, he will be treated at the hospital and he is strong so he has a good chance but I cannot say right now." Unohana said

Shiro nodded and heard the ambulance sirens he turned to the unconscious boy and picked him up, Unohana put her hand on his arm and spoke in a firm voice,

"His father cannot get here in time and I cannot leave my post, but he needs someone if he wakes up or else he won't understand. Go with him and explain that I sent you." She said this quickly and pushed him gently out the door. Shiro looked at her and nodded, understanding what she was doing for him. He then turned and walked quickly out of the door where Ichigo was strapped to a gurney and put in an ambulance. Shiro saw students peering out of windows but ignored them all, but as he was getting in the ambulance his eyes briefly caught a pair of reddish brown that swirled with fury and concern at the same time. As Shiro sat down in the ambulance next to his love and took the clammy, smooth hand in his own he knew that he would have to fight for Ichigo. Shiro smirked and thought back to the red haired boy who seemed to have affections for _his_ Ichigo.

_Hmph bring it on little mortal, I will crush you_

Ok there it is! whatcha think? oh, and don't worry we'll see more of Ichi's other friends! Oh and to make this clear! There will be noooo Chad/Ichigo! Not that I dont like that pairing, which I do, its just not in this story, they're just really good friends.  
Shiro: hehe I get to crush ta pineapple  
Ichigo: NO YOU CANT! *Hits shiro*


	4. Chapter 4

**Hihi my beloved readers! Here's the next chapter! And I would once more like to thank you ppl for your reviews! they make me go all fangirl squealy! =D**

**Oh and response to fix23: *places finger to lips and winks* ne ne that would be telling wouldn't it? and ya, I love this pairing!**

Ichigo became aware of a beeping sound. It was continuous and monotonous, not to mention fucking annoying. Ichigo slowly opened his eyes, not sure what to expect, his ceiling maybe, or the nurses office. What he _did not_ expect was the harsh realization that there was a tube down his throat. His eyes widened and he yelled out, choking on the tube. He brought his right hand up to rip it out but a white hand stopped him.

"Ichigo its alrigh'. It's supposed to be there love." A calm voice informed him. Ichigo stilled immediately, he turned his head to his right cautiously, afraid of pulling out the tube in his mouth. His eyes alighted on the figure of his senpai standing next to the bed he was laying on. The man had yet to let go of his hand and was staring at Ichigo intently.

Ichigo looked away from the white haired man's gaze, embarrassed. He observed his surroundings, growing more confused by the minute. Wait, why was he here? At first he had thought he was in his family's clinic but now he realized he was in a hospital room, with machines making the irritating beeping sound he had heard before.

He looked back at his sensei with a questioning look, wanting to know why the hell he was in a hospital bed with a tube down his throat. Shiro looked at Ichigo and reached out his right hand and gently cupped Ichigo's cheek, his left still holding Ichigo's.

"Ichigo love, I want you to listen okay? When you collapsed in class I took ya to Retsu, she had ta call an ambulance for ya. You have a severe case of pneumonia, malnutrition, sleep deprivation, and fluid buildup in yer lungs. You've been asleep for nearly a week love" He said gently, watching his beloved for his reaction.

To say Ichigo was stunned would be an understatement. Pneumonia? And fluid in his lungs? Well that explained the tube. Sure, he had known he wasn't feeling well and he hadn't been sleeping or eating properly but how had it gotten so bad? He went limp and fell back on the bed. He couldn't believe it. He felt Shiro comb his fingers through his hair and massage his scalp gently, trying to convey comfort to the orange haired youth. Ichigo closed his eyes and focused on his senpai's fingers. No, right now he wouldn't think about that, right now he needed this and it didn't matter that this was his senpai. All he needed to know was that he was the man he had feelings for, so it was all right for now. He opened his eyes and looked over to Shiro, trying to say with his eyes what he couldn't say with his voice.

Shiro gazed into Ichigo's warm chocolate eyes and saw the longing, pleading look they sent him. He felt pain flare sharp in his chest for his angel's distress, he should have seen this sooner. He had kept away because he knew that Ichigo wouldn't have remembered him and he didn't want to frighten his love off, but if he hadn't, wouldn't he have seen this? Wouldn't he have been able to help him earlier? But now, because of him, Ichigo was laying on a hospital bed, hurting and weak. Shiro leaned forward and rested his forehead against the orange haired boy's and closed his eyes, his hand still stroking the orange locks slowly.

Ichigo smelled so good, so alluring. Shiro could stay like this forever, just him and Ichigo. His left hand was still intertwined with Ichigo's, his thumb gently stroking Ichigo's wrist. Just then he head a small gasp come from the door, and felt Ichigo stiffen in his arms and draw away slightly, he tightened his grip slightly, not wanting the moment to end. He growled, annoyed that he hadn't heard the person coming, and cracked one eye open and sent a glare at the nurse at the door. She was blushing and stuttering that she had come to check on Kurosaki-san.

"Well what are you waiting for then, get in here." Shiro growled, growing tired of her annoying voice. She jumped and came in quickly. After checking Ichigo's vital signs, she announced that it was safe to remove the rubber tube. She instructed Ichigo to relax his throat. Shiro held Ichigo's head in a better position so the nurse could remove the tube easier, Ichigo coughed a few times but the tube came out easily with no complications. The nurse smiled at Ichigo when he thanked her hoarsely but hurried out of the room when Shiro growled and glared at her venomously. He heard a throaty chuckle from Ichigo.

"Did you really have to scare her like that?" He rasped out. Shiro smiled and got up from the chair to get a glass of water. Ichigo smiled in gratitude as he took the cup from Shiro's hand and drank the water, clearing his throat. Shiro threw the cup away and returned to his place beside Ichigo. He brought his hand up to stroke Ichigo's face gently, Ichigo sighed in contentment and leaned into the touch.

"Of course I did, I had to show her what was mine." Shiro replied huskily, running his fingers over those lips that he wanted to taste so badly. He leaned his head forward slowly so that his mouth was hovering over Ichigo's. Their eyes were locked onto each other, the fire of desire Ichigo saw in those honeyed orbs took his breath away.

"Yours?" he said softly, wanting nothing more than to close the distance between them.

Shiro looked deeply into Ichigo's eyes, knowing that, because of the mortals skewed view of love, they would never be accepted by the humans, if only because of Ichigo's age. He knew that the truth about them could never be revealed so no one would understand, so if he went down this road with Ichigo, there would be consequences for them. But as he smelled his love's scent and felt that aura unconsciously wrap around his own he didn't care. Come hell or high water, he would be with his little mate. Rules be damned.

With that thought Shiro brought his lips down on Ichigo's. Electricity zinged hot through their bodies and Ichigo gasped in shock as pleasure sang through him, every nerve was a live wire and fire ran in his veins, burning him in the most delicious way possible. His arms snapped up to wrap themselves around Shiro's shoulders and clung to him, moaning for more, Shiro growled in pleasure and tilted his head, deepening the kiss and licked Ichigo's bottom lip, demanding entrance. Ichigo parted his lips immediately and Shiro thrust his tongue inside, moaning at the taste of the youth, as their tongues danced together he brought his hand up to grip orange locks.

Ichigo groaned at the feeling, and nipped Shiro's tongue in retaliation. Shiro growled and broke apart for breath. He pulled harder at Ichigo's hair and brought his lips down to whisper huskily in his ear.

"Don't start something you can't finish, _Ichigo."_ He reveled in the shiver and whimper he got in response. His mate was so responsive it was hard to not just whisk him away from here and ravish him. Away from all these foolish mortals and keep him in his arms, forever. Suddenly he became aware of someone running down the corridor, towards them. He snarled quietly, humans had the worst timing didn't they? He sat up and fixed his clothes to look presentable and glanced at Ichigo longingly and leaned back trying to look casual. He placed a finger to his lips to Ichigo who was looking at him, disappointed and confused, and pointed to the door. Ichigo looked and heard someone shouting.

A second later an orange haired girl burst into the room, crying. She took one glance at Ichigo and flung herself onto him, sobbing.

"Oh Ichigo! We were so worried about you when Renji told us what happened!" She said in between sobs. Shiro wanted to rip the girl off of Ichigo and throw her against the wall, how dare she touch _his_ Ichigo! He settled for carefully, but firmly, taking the girl off of the youth. He caught the grateful smile the boy sent him in response and smirked. Then the other occupants of the room made themselves known. A large, Mexican boy stepped forward and sat in the chair to the left of Ichigo, looking at him with worry etched in every line of his young face.

"Ichigo I'm-" He started, but Ichigo cut him off, holding up a hand.

"Chad, don't you even start, I don't even want to hear it. This was _not_ your fault, and don't you dare think otherwise. This was my own damn fault for not taking care of myself better and not recognizing my own body's signs. So don't you dare go blaming yourself, got me?" He said, taking hold of Chad's shoulder and looking him in the eye. Chad stared at his best friend for a moment and nodded, smiling.

"You know me too well Ichigo." He said in his deep baritone voice, chuckling.

Ichigo smirked and turned to the four people who were waiting quietly at the end of his bed, the sight of Yuzu openly crying against her sister's shoulder along with said sister attempting to keep her tears in was heartbreaking. Ichigo smiled sadly and opened his arms for his little sisters. They immediately rushed to him, crawling onto the bed with him and clutching their brother.

Yuzu sobbed against her nii-san's left shoulder and clutched him, Karin buried her head into his right and shook slightly with silent tears. Ichigo wrapped his arms around his sisters and made shushing noises, like he had when they were younger when they had a nightmare and crawled into his bed with him. He sent a questioning look to his father and he explained.

"They heard the nurses talking about how it was becoming unlikely that you would survive this and that it was unlikely you were going to wake up." He said seriously, relief flashing through his eyes at the fact that his son had pulled through.

Ichigo flinched at these words, feeling even more guilty. He held his younger sisters gently and let them cry against him, realizing how horrible the past week must have been for them. Eventually their sobs subsided and fell asleep against their brother, exhausted. Ichigo smiled gently and sat up slowly so he wouldn't jostle them, and laid them at his sides. He waved his father off when he came to take them, even in sleep they still clung to him, and he wasn't so weak he couldn't handle his sisters sleeping in his bed. Then Renji came from where he had been leaning against the wall and came to Ichigo's right, making Shiro back up so the redhead wouldn't walk into him.

Shiro couldn't help but wonder if the redheaded boy had done that on purpose so he wouldn't be so close to Ichigo, he narrowed his eyes at the redhead's back slightly, noting for future reference to keep an eye on this boy, he was too close to Ichigo for Shiro's taste.

Ichigo looked up at Renji when he came closer, also seeing the way the boy managed to push Shiro away from the bed and wondered at it, there was an undefinable emotion in Renji's eyes and Ichigo felt confused. Renji leaned forward and brought Ichigo's head to his chest and wrapped his arms around his friend. Being careful of Karin, Ichigo hugged him back, still slightly confused at Renji's behavior. Renji wasn't overly affectionate, but Ichigo decided to ignore it, passing it off as just relief his friend was alive.

Okay, _now_ Shiro was pissed, he could handle Ichigo's family holding him, he got that, even that chit at the end of the bed wasn't too much of a problem seeing as how his love preferred men over women, but _this_ made him want to rip that boy apart. The boy was his love's friend, which meant he could be as close to Ichigo as he wanted and the oblivious youth wouldn't suspect anything. And if Shiro was correct, the redhead had feelings for his beloved, which meant that he wasn't going to take well to Shiro coming in and taking away his chances.

Now Shiro wasn't afraid of some human teenager he knew that he could easily kill him or scare him away. It was Ichigo's reaction that stayed Shiro's hand. His beloved was unerringly loyal to his friends and loved ones, which both caused, and solved problems. Shiro knew that Ichigo would never betray him, but he was terribly gullible if it was one of his friends who was trying to deceive him. He knew Ichigo would resent him if he hurt the pineapple kid, and he wouldn't see the redheads emotions till it was too late. But that didn't mean he had to stand by while some _boy_ tried to steal his strawberry away from him. He walked forward and spoke.

"I think Ichigo should get some rest, it's been a pretty hectic day."

Ichigo looked up at him and smiled, seeing the jealousy he man felt, Renji released his friend and backed up. Ichigo's father smiled and woke the girls who sleepily said goodbye to Ichigo and, after Isshin hugged his son goodbye, went home, happier than they'd been in a week. Chad stood up, hugged Ichigo briefly, said his goodbye, and left as well, taking an upset Orihime with him. Soon just the three men were left. Renji stood stiffly and looked pointedly at Shiro, rising an eyebrow. Shiro saw the challenge and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I'm to stay with Ichigo, Unohana sensei's orders." He said curtly, crossing his arms. Renji concealed his emotions and nodded, turning to Ichigo.

"I'll be back tomorrow, okay Ichigo?" He said to his friend verbally and threatened to Shiro nonverbally. Ichigo nodded and Renji turned, after glaring minutely at Shiro, and left the room, closing the door with more force than necessary. Ichigo stared at the door briefly confused, before he turned to Shiro who was glaring daggers at the door.

Ichigo chuckled at the albino's stare, bringing said albino back to the present.

Shiro smiled and walked forward to Ichigo's side, he stroked the flame hair softly, murmuring,

"You really should sleep, you're still a little weak."

Ichigo scowled at the choice of words but relented, nodding. Shiro brought a chair up to the bed and sat down, stroking the side of Ichigo's face softly, loving the silky feeling. Ichigo smiled in satisfaction and allowed his eyes to slip close, his mind full of thoughts of the man beside him.

**Now remember that little review button makes my plot bunnies eager to work! oh and if you guys have questions I'm happy to answer! And also I do have _one_ little problem, I feel a little guilty about the length of the chapters so I'm going to take a vote, I can make the chapters longer but it would take a lot longer to update, or I could keep with this length and update quicker and more regular. when I say a longer time to update, I mean like a week and a half, versus the couple days I've been doing. So watcha think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey hey ppl! I know many of you have been asking what Shiro is, I am rather proud(ish) of this chapter and hope you like it! **

Once more Ichigo woke up to the sound of machines beeping, ugh, alright, they knew he was alive now couldn't they shut the damn things off? He smiled as he gazed at the ceiling above him, he felt better than he had since the dreams had started. The smile disappeared, speaking of which, he noticed he hadn't had any since he woke up yesterday, he tried to sit up, tired of looking at the ceiling, but he couldn't, he looked over confused as to what was restricting his movements. He then saw the sight of his teacher holding his hand and sleeping, his head resting on Ichigo's arm, his face turned toward Ichigo, Ichigo blinked, blushing hotly, and reflected on yesterday, especially the fact that he had _kissed his teacher!_ But, as he thought about it, he couldn't bring himself to regret it. No, in fact, he started wondering where that left them. What did he feel for...Shiro? He gazed at the albino and watched him as he slept, he didn't even notice the soft smile that curved on his lips, and he was barely even conscious of his left hand coming up to run through the snowy locks. Shiro sighed in contentment and turned into the touch unconsciously, smiling.

Ichigo felt such a strong surge of love come up from his chest he gasped, bringing his left hand to clutch his chest. His gasp had awoken the man next to him, who looked up at him blearily. He then saw Ichigo holding his chest and looking up at the ceiling with a shocked expression.

"Ichigo, love, what's wrong?" He murmured, worried about his love's behavior, bringing his hand up to rest on Ichigo's. He gasped and his eyes widened at the emotions that flowed into him from the contact, what was this? He shouldn't be able to feel Ichigo's emotions until his love learned the truth about them. But, here it was, impossible..unless...

"Ichigo" He breathed in awe, feeling the emotion of love run through the teen. Ichigo looked over at him, confused tears dotting his eyes. He didn't understand this, he had never felt such an emotion for someone else other than his family...so why this man? Why did he feel this way for a man he hardly knew?

"Why?" He gasped, reaching out to caress the albino's face gently.

"Oh, _Ichigo_." Shiro said softly. Feeling the youth's confusion and fear he leaned forward, capturing soft lips with his own. He held the angelic face with his hands as he breathed in Ichigo's scent and gently caressed Ichigo lips with his own. Ichigo gasped into the kiss and brought his hands up to twine in the albino's hair and bring him closer. The intense feelings running through him nearly made him cry, they drowned out any logic about who this was and where they were. The only thing that mattered was never letting go, because if they let go, Ichigo thought he would break into a million tiny pieces. Shiro maneuvered his body so he was sitting on the bed and leaning over Ichigo, his arms moved to cup the back of Ichigo's head and slide under his back to bring his body flush against his own, trying to convey every shred of love for this boy into the kiss and ease his fears about his own.

When air became necessary they broke apart, gasping. Shiro rested his forehead against Ichigo's, not letting him go, and gazed into caramel orbs that he had always loved and always would. Ichigo gazed into Shiro's golden eyes and saw and felt the emotions running through the albino. He knew this wasn't normal, he knew he shouldn't feel this, not for this man, but it felt so natural, like it was impossible not to. The very thought of not loving him hurt like someone had shoved a jagged blade into his heart.

His arms tightened around Shiro and they just breathed, for now just content to _be_ together. Ichigo was confused still, but he was content, later he would ask Shiro what this was. Because he knew what Shiro would tell him, couldn't be told here. That thought scared him slightly, he didn't know what to expect, he had always known how to handle situations because he knew what to expect from people. Bullies tried to hurt him so he fought back, his family loved him so he loved them back, his friends were loyal so he was loyal to them. But this? He had no idea what to expect, and that fact scared the boy more than he liked to admit, even to himself.

Shiro nuzzled Ichigo's hair, knowing the boy was frightened by his own feelings and confusions. He made up his mind, obviously he couldn't stay away. No, that wasn't even an option anymore. Once his love was out of here, he would tell him, everything. Shiro felt worry build in his chest, wondering how his angel would take the truth about him, about _himself_. Shiro shook the thoughts away, they could be dealt with later, for now he needed to focus on Ichigo, who was still hurt. So reluctantly he pulled away from the lithe body under him, Ichigo whined quietly but let him go. Shiro nearly groaned at the sight the youth made, orange hair mussed and panting, with a flushed face. Shiro had to bite down the lust at the (very) arousing sight.

Just then they heard shouting from outside the closed door, both of them looked toward the door, confused, who the hell was shouting in a hospital? Just then a blur came flying into the room, yelling,

"ICHIGOOO!" It shouted (Hehe can ya guess who?), in a flash Shiro was up and knocked it(?) away from the bed. He crouched slightly in front of the bed, pissed. Who the hell attacks a sick person, not to mention Ichigo! Ichigo sighed and bent forward to tug Shiro back to his side. Shiro shot him a confused look but Ichigo was glaring hotly at the figure on the floor.

"Tch, dammit goat-face! Can't you at least wait until I'm out of the goddamn hospital before you try to put me back in it!" He shouted at his father. Isshin jumped up and pointed at his son, shouting,

"I CAN'T HAVE MY SON GOING SOFT ON ME! YOU'VE BEEN ASLEEP FOR A WEEK I'VE GOT TO MAKE SURE YOU AREN'T SLACKING!" He shouted dramatically, just then another blur came into the room, low to the floor and black, the figure brought their leg up and swept Isshin's feet out from under him, then kicked him in the gut in a roundhouse kick that sent the man to the opposite wall with an oomph. The figure got up and dusted her clothes off. Karin then turned to her brother with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Ichi-nii, we tried to talk him out of it but he wouldn't listen." She said, smiling slightly and glaring at her father who was sniffling. Shiro blinked, woah, Ichigo had to put up with _that_? No wonder he was always scowling! Just then a doctor stormed into the room, he took one look at Isshin and the scowl on his patient's face and hissed,

"What in the _hell_ do you think you people are doing! There is a sick patient in this room who almost died this week! Not to mention you are disturbing the other patients! This is a hospital, not a playground. There are rules that have to be followed Isshin!" He shook his head and turned and saw Shiro,

"You are the representative Retsu sent?" At Shiro's nod he glared at Isshin who was still on the floor sniffling about how his daughter was so cruel to him, he then turned back to Shiro and crossed his arms,

"I am not sending Mr. Kurosaki back home if this is going to be a normal occurrence! " He shook his head heatedly and continued, "I would like you to take young Kurosaki to your residence if it isn't too much trouble? He needs rest and he certainly won't get it if _that_ is going to happen, Retsu recommended you should the need arise and I trust her judgement" He looked at Shiro questioningly. Shiro was ecstatic, his angel got to come home with him? On the outside he merely nodded in agreement, saying,

"I would be happy to take Ichigo with me, Doctor." The doctor let out a sigh of relief and proceeded to check up on Ichigo, asking him how he was feeling, if he was sore anywhere. After the doctor was done he stepped back, removing the latex gloves and smiling,

"It seems Mr. Kurosaki has made a nearly full recovery, now your going to need rest young man, so no strenuous activities alright? And I don't want you returning to school for a few days okay?" After Ichigo nodded he turned and left. Ichigo looked over to his family, Karin and Yuzu were sitting on Isshin, who was crying that his son was leaving him. He smiled at the picture they made before telling them that they should go get something to eat, (it was nearly lunch) Karin and Yuzu agreed quickly, promising to bring Ichigo back something, and dragged their father out of the room, closing the door with an audible click.

He chuckled quietly and turned to the last figure in the room that was, once more, leaning against the wall near the door. Renji currently had a scowl on his face and was currently having a glaring contest with Shiro. The phrase, "If looks could kill" immediately came to Ichigo's mind, they both looked like they were trying to set each other on fire.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and coughed gently, bringing them out of their death stares. Renji came forward, worried.

"You alright Ichi?" He asked. Shiro snarled slightly at the nickname, Ichigo narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Don't call me that baka, and yes I'm fine I was trying to get you two to stop glaring at each other before one of you spontaneously combusted." He said, rolling his eyes at their childish behavior. Shiro snickered quietly and sat down in his chair next to Ichigo. Putting his elbow on the bed and propping his head up on his fist, he sent a self satisfied smirk to the fuming redhead.

"So when can I go home?" Ichigo said, breaking the tense silence that had descended

Shiro turned, focusing on Ichigo and completely ignoring the spiky haired boy,

"The nurses said that depending on how ya felt today, you could go home today, and since the doc cleared ya, I'd say ya can go home wit' me soon." He said, feeling smug that the word home now applied to Shiro's apartment.

Unfortunately Renji caught the smug expression and snarled quietly to himself, walking to the chair on Ichigo's left and engaged him in conversation. Shiro glowered slightly at the redhead attempt to turn Ichigo's attention away from him. Soon Ichigo was laughing with Renji at Tatsuki's response to him being in the hospital, although he wasn't going to take her threat to kick his ass lightly. Soon his family came back with food from the hospital cafeteria, Ichigo pulled a face, which made Shiro and Renji laugh, but ate it anyway.

About an hour later, the doctor came in again and said he was free to leave. Ichigo had already gotten dressed in the clothes he'd been wearing when he'd collapsed. (Yuzu had shooed everyone out as she had been the one to help him, much to Shiro and Renji's disappointment,) Ichigo nodded and attempted to get out of bed, needless to say, he was unsuccessful. Shiro smiled at his love and came forward, cutting off Renji as he attempted the same thing, and picked Ichigo up. Ichigo scowled and barked out,

"I'm not a girl dammit!" He glowered up at Shiro, who smirked and continued walking down the hospital hall.

"Obviously not, love, and for tha' I'm grateful" He said lowly, making Ichigo huff and look away with a blush. They walked to Shiro's car, which he had gone to get when Ichigo was still unconscious. Shiro explained to Ichigo's family that he would drive Ichigo to his apartment and let him rest there, while Shiro would go to the clinic and gather some clothes for him.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Ichigo said, irritated. Shiro turned and walked to the drivers side door and settled in.

"Nope!" He said cheerfully. Soon they arrived at Shiro's apartment, Ichigo blushed when Shiro again carried him through the lobby, thankfully no one was present, and up to Shiro's apartment complex. His grew even redder as Shiro carried him inside the large apartment, Shiro smirked down at his beloved, knowing what he was thinking. He leaned down to whisper,

"Welcome home, my little bride." Ichigo blushed even hotter and hit the top of Shiro's head.

"B-Baka!" He yelled. Shiro laughed as he set the youth on the plush king-sized bed. Shiro leaned and kissed the top of Ichigo's head.

"Sleep, love. I'll be back in a while." He said, caressing the orange hair and stood up. Ichigo nodded, already laying down. Shiro smiled at him and left. He felt a little upset that he had to leave him, but he understood that the boy couldn't wear his clothes, although the thought of his love in his clothes made Shiro shudder with suppressed lust. So he hurried through the streets, and parked in front of the clinic, he got out and found the little sister (Yuzu was it?) standing there with some clothes, Ichigo's bathroom items and a thermos of Ichigo's favorite soup, homemade chicken soup made with ramen noodles (Shiro took note of that for future reference),

Shiro arrived home with Ichigo's traveling bag. He set the bag on the wall beside the door and put the soup in a bowl and put the bowl in the microwave. He then walked down the hall to ask Ichigo if he wanted it now or later.

"Hey Ichigo, you hun-" He started, but the sight on the bed stopped him. Ichigo laid in his bed, head tuned to the side, towards the door and the blanket half off his practically naked body, (He had borrowed a pair of Shiro's sweatpants to sleep in.)The afternoon sun shone through the opposite window and illuminated the right side of his body, one hand was laying by his head and he breathed softly. Shiro felt his heart expand at the sight. He then walked forwards the bed slowly, discarding his clothes as he walked, he laid down next to Ichigo and laid flush against him, he snaked an arm around a slim waist and rested his chin on soft orange hair. Shiro closed his eyes and fell asleep with Ichigo in his arms.

Ichigo opened his eyes slowly and sighed as he burrowed into the warmth that surrounded him. He realized that there was a possessive arm wrapped around his waist and he turned in surprise and faced a white chest, he blushed, realizing Shiro was only clothed in a pair of sweatpants like the one's he'd borrowed.. He looked up into the sleeping face and reached up to shake his shoulder.

"Shiro, wake up baka!" He said, the white haired man groaned and opened his eyes, he saw Ichigo and smiled sleepily, sitting up and stretching. He looked over to see Ichigo blushing and looking away. He glanced down at his half naked body and smirked evilly. He crawled over to Ichigo and leaned over him, pinning the orange head to the bed.

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock. Shiro leaned down to whisper huskily in his ear,

"What's wrong, _Ichigo_?" Ichigo shuddered in desire and tried to keep his body from arching into Shiro's. Shiro smirked and trailed his lips down the sun-kissed skin and lapped at the spot where Ichigo's shoulder met his neck, gently sucking on the pulse point. Ichigo moaned and this time didn't control his body's reaction as it bucked up to Shiro. Shiro growled in lust and brought his lips up to crash against Ichigo's, groaning in approval as Ichigo rubbed their clothed erections together.

Ichigo was overwhelmed, his mind and body was hypersensitive, every touch made him roll his eyes back into his head,and when Shiro kissed him he cried out in pleasure. God, it wasn't supposed to be like this, he wasn't totally inexperienced but _never _had he felt this. This burning fire, this intense need, this wasn't normal! That made Ichigo snap his eyes open, images assaulted his mind, the dream, the feelings he got around Shiro, the almost painful need to be near him, to touch him. _To love him._ He stilled, his whole body screamed at him not to but he gritted his teeth and pulled away, breaking the kiss, Shiro cocked his head staring down at his lover, breathing heavily what was wrong? Then his eyes widened, dammit! Of course! His mate still didn't know and he had almost molested him!

He backed up, getting off Ichigo and sitting on the edge of the bed, holding his head in his hands. How could he have been so stupid! Shiro raged at himself, he had been completely careless! Suddenly he felt a cool hand on his shoulder and looked up to meet Ichigo's worried gaze.

"Shiro? I'm sorry if you're mad at me but I just..need some answers, before I can..." He trailed off, blushing and biting his lip. Shiro's eyes softened and he reached out a finger, trailing it down Ichigo's face.

"No, love. I'm not angry at ya, how could I be? I'm angry wit' myself for being so careless around you." Shiro said softly. Ichigo's gaze grew desperate and confused.

"Shiro, what is this? Why do I feel this way around you?" Ichigo got off the bed and stood in front of Shiro, who sat up straighter, Ichigo's voice got louder. "And wh-why do you call me that? You called me by my first name before you even met me!" Ichigo's voice grew panicked and he spoke quicker with his breath coming faster. "And l-love! How can you love me! How do you know me! And why can't I stop thinking about you! Why do I feel like I can't be away from you!" He clutched his hair in his hands and shook his head back and forth. Shiro sat on the bed with sorrowed eyes. He could feel his love's pain and despair and knew the time had come. He got up slowly and walked toward the trembling boy. He took Ichigo's hand in his own and lead him gently toward the door.

"Come Ichigo, it's time I told ya the truth." He said quietly, tugging the still shaking boy through the apartment. They were both only dressed in pajama pants but Shiro didn't care and Ichigo made no protest. They went down to Shiro's car, luckily it was warm outside so being half naked didn't really matter. Ichigo got in as Shiro did and Shiro started the car, having grabbed the keys on the way out. The drive was silent, Ichigo was confused about where they were going this time of night. They had slept a while apparently, the moon was out and the streets practically deserted.

They eventually stopped in a wooded area, Shiro got out, Ichigo followed suit and looked around, extremely confused. He spoke for the first time since they left the apartment.

"Shiro, where are we?" He said turning to the white haired bit his lip in a rare show of nervousness. He went toward the forest and turned to Ichigo who still stood by the car, and said only one word.

"Come." He then turned and walked into the forest, Ichigo hurried after him, not even caring that he was barefoot, most of the trees were evergreens so the ground was relatively soft with a blanket of browned needles, so Ichigo didn't mind. Many thoughts crossed his mind, why had Shiro brought him here? He felt suspicions rise, but when he looked back up at Shiro, those thoughts were banished. The way the man's shoulders were slumped forward seemed so...hopeless that Ichigo wanted to hold him, to embrace him and banish his worries.

Then Shiro turned and walked through some low hanging branches and disappeared. Ichigo walked after him, brushing aside the leaves and found himself in a large clearing surrounded by evergreens, the moon shone bright on the grass, the wind was still and silence enveloped it. Ichigo looked, where was Shiro? Then Ichigo realized, Shiro was in the middle of the clearing, the teen blinked, how had he gotten there so fast? It had only been seconds since Ichigo had seen him but now he was much farther than he should be. But Ichigo shook the thought away, bringing himself back to the present.

Ichigo walked toward Shiro who faced away from him. But a voice stopped him.

"Don't come closer, not til I've explained." Shiro said, his voice resigned.

"Explained what?" Ichigo asked, confused.

For a moment Shiro didn't answer. Then when he spoke his voice flowed over Ichigo, like a tidal crashing on the beach.

"Explained what I am, Ichigo. What you are, what.._we_...are." He stopped as if collecting his thoughts.

"I am not human, that you hav' ta remember. Neither are you, love."

"Not...human?" Ichigo repeated.

"No, we are more, we always have been. I know this will be hard ta believe, love. But it's more true than you can imagine." He paused and looked up at the moon. His voice flowed out, power in it's intensity "We fell from grace, Ichigo. We all did, banished from the heavens to live our lives out here, in this world. I have watched it grow and evolve, and hated it for it. Hated it for it's ability to live and grow, where I could not. This world has a purpose. But at the time I had thought it weak. Until-" Here he stopped, Shiro turned to Ichigo, the youth's eyes widened.

Shiro's eyes, which had been a golden color previously had lightened to a brighter yellow and the sclera had become black. Shiro's mouth opened and he spoke.

"Until I met you, Ichigo." Ichigo heard the words, but couldn't believe them. Him? What had he done?

"You did much for me, Ichigo, you merely don't remember." Shiro answered. Shit had ichigo said that out loud?

"What do you mean I don't remember?" Ichigo asked, catching the last part Shiro has said. He was only 17 how much did he have to remember?

Shiro's face became one of pain. "You lost you're memories when you died, Ichigo." He said softly.

Ichigo froze, no there was no way he heard that correctly. It wan't possible, was it?

"I..died?" ichigo whispered softly, disbelievingly. "But then, I couldn't be alive, people-people don't come back from the dead!" He shouted the last part, bending forward and swinging his arm to his right, as if trying to hit something, glaring at Shiro.

"Humans don't come back Ichigo. But we're not human, love." Shiro said imploringly.

"Prove it then! Prove you're not human!" Ichigo shouted to the white haired male, straightening up but maintaining his glare.

Shiro stood a moment and started to walk slowly towards Ichigo, he spoke low but calmly, blood dripped down Shiro's back, leaving a trail of blood on the grass which shone in the moonlight. The man didn't even blink.

"You found me, Ichigo when I was at my lowest. I was no more than a fiend, hollow and empty. Withou' compassion, or kindness. You found me, and I was whole again, you were my everything, my sun and moon, my aibou. My hate meant nothing, my old pain no longer mattered. Because only you mattered to me, Ichigo." His skin made a ripping sound as it separated in lines on his back. "I loved you then Ichigo, and even after all these years, none of that has changed. You are _still_ my everything. You asked for proof of my words. My love, here is my proof." As he reached Ichigo, blood streaked wings unfurled from his back, illuminated by the bright light of the moon. They flexed and stretched out, making blood drip onto the grass below it. Bright gold and midnight eyes locked onto stunned chocolate. Revealing the anguish inside the immortal soul that had been separated from his beloved for far too long.

**Your author is evil! I'll update sooner if I get reviews! They make my wheels on the plot bunny bus go round!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi pplz! srry I'm a little late but this chapter gave me troubles! But all better now! As usual, I DONT OWN BLEACH TITE KUBO DOES BLAH BLAH BLAH, just read.**

Ichigo could only look on in wonder and astonishment. This..couldn't be possible, but here it was. There was no way to deny it. Ichigo's eyes traveled to the bloody wings.

"What are you?" He asked softly, there was no accusation in his voice, no fear, for which Shiro was very grateful, only awed wonder shone in his love's eyes. Ichigo reached out, wanting to touch the wings but still hesitant, wondering if Shiro would let him. Shiro folded his wings gently forward toward the hesitant fingers. Ichigo gasped at the soft feeling of the blood dotted feathers.

"A fallen, an angel cast out of heaven." Shiro's honeyed voice said softly. Ichigo tore his eyes from the wings to gaze up into the ivory face and was again surprised. Crimson lines reached from his left temple to underneath his left eye, curving up to the skin of the face above the eye while more lines reached down to his chin. Across his chest 3 lines curved from both sides (6 in total), starting from the wing joint and curving to the front of his chest, like the wings were gripping his chest with blood stained fingers. Ichigo traced the lines with his fingers, he almost expected his hands to come away bloody. All Ichigo could hear was his soft, shocked breathing.

"You..said I wasn't human either, then...what am I?" Ichigo whispered softly, unsure if he really wanted to know the answer. Shiro brought his left hand up, turning it so that the back of his hand trailed down the softly tanned skin.

"Yer half human, love, and half fallen. You are a nephilim." Shiro said, knowing he would need to explain this carefully, or the boy would be confused.

"Nephilim? What is that?" Ichigo said, furrowing his brows.

"A nephilim is the offspring of an angel and a human." Shiro said.

"So, then, I still don't understand..if this is all true, then why don't I remember you? And what you said about d-dying" Ichigo said, choking slightly on the last word.

Shiro tugged the boy over to him and sat down, with Ichigo's head in his lap. He settled himself to explain.

"You're starting to remember some things, love. Like me, what you feel for me even though you don't know me now, it feels natural, right? To be like this with me, to love someone you hardly know?" At Ichigo's tentative nod he continued, "Then some things are already coming back to you. You just have to be patient with it. Other things will come back with time, as long as I stay with you." Shiro said, running his fingers through silky locks.

"You're going to stay?" Ichigo said hopefully, as far as he had known, Shiro had been only a substitute. Yoruichi-san had been going to be the one to replace Urahara but she had gotten sick.

Shiro smiled softly and answered "Yes, Ichigo. I've only just found ya, I'm never letting ya go again." The softly spoken promise shocked Ichigo for a moment with the love he felt behind it, but soon a radiant smile spread across his face and he reached his hand up to intertwine with Shiro's.

"Good" he said sleepily, the boy's eyes drooped with tiredness and he yawned, Ichigo felt cool fingers caress his face and he fell asleep in the arms of his angel, feeling safer than he ever had.

Shiro smirked down at his angel and picked the boy up gently, pausing a moment to retract his wings, and made his way silently back to his car.

The next morning Ichigo opened his eyes to a sunlit room and groaned, stretching his sore muscles. He looked blearily around with sleep fogged eyes and wondered where he was.

"Mornin' Ichi" A voice said near the door, Ichigo urned and saw Shiro leaning against the door frame, shirtless and clothed in a pair of jeans. Ichigo sat up, blushing and looked away., rubbing the back of his head. Then the events of last night caught up with him and his eyes widened, his body froze and his eyes darted over to look at Shiro. Had it all been a dream? A disappointment crushed his heart, of course it had been a dream, how could it have been real?

"Ichigo?" Shiro walked forward, concern in his voice. As Shiro came closer, Ichigo suppressed a gasp of surprise. On Shiro's chest were six faded red lines, three on each side of his body. And, as Ichigo shot his eyes to Shiro's face, there! A series of red lines adorned the left side of Shiro's face.

"So, it wasn't a dream?" Ichigo said softly, reaching out his hand to trace the lines on Shiro's cheek. Shiro took the hand in his own and brought it to his lips.

"No, love. It wasn't, everything I told ya last night was real." He said gently.

"Wh-What, are we supposed to do now?" Ichigo asked nervously. Wondering, what the hell were you supposed to do after something like that happened?

"Nothing has to change if you don't want it to, Ichi." Shiro said softly, reassuringly.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"I mean that ya only have ta get better, nothing else has ta happen for now." Shiro repeated, wanting to reassure his mate that this didn't have to affect anything if he didn't want it to.

Ichigo was relieved, so this meant his life didn't have to change? He was still Ichigo, still the same boy he always had been. Just with an angel for a lover, he thought sarcastically.

Shiro smiled at the relieved expression on his angels face, glad he had managed to reassure him.

"So ya 'ungry?" he asked cheerfully, Ichigo looked up and nodded,

"Ya, a little." He said and blushed as his stomach growled loudly to contradict that statement. Shiro laughed and held out his hand to help his love out of the bed, Ichigo had regained some of his strength after sleeping after coming home yesterday. Ichigo walked out of the bedroom and into a hallway which led into the kitchen and saw breakfast on the table. He felt smile break across his face at the flowers in the middle, long stemmed snapdragons in a crystal vase. Ichigo forgot about the food for a moment as he walked over to the beautiful flowers, the flowers were all white, except in the middle where one snapdragon stood slightly above the others, it was different, more beautiful than the others, and was a bright, vivid orange, with its petals flaring out. Ichigo thought the white should have been overwhelming the orange but it wasn't, more seemed to be lifting it up, and in return, the orange seemed to compliment the white much better than if they would have stood alone.

Ichigo glanced over at Shiro with the soft smile still on his face.

"They're beautiful." He breathed, his mother had loved flowers, and Ichigo had inherited that, her garden was still out back, which Ichigo still to this day faithfully took care of.

Shiro came over and wrapped his arms around ichigo's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder,

"Do you like them?" He asked, wanting to know more about his Ichigo now, he didn't know whether or not his angel's love of flowers had stayed or if it had been replaced.

"I love them" Ichigo said, turning around in the embrace and reaching up to wrap his arms around Shiro's shoulder and kissing him thankfully. Shiro kissed back passionately, holding Ichigo close. It wasn't a demanding kiss, but soft and gentle. They pulled away gently with Shiro playing with a lock of Ichigo's hair, smiling.

"Shall we?" Shiro gestured to the table, Ichigo nodded and sat down in one of the chairs to eat, the food was delicious. When he finished Ichigo took the time to observe the apartment he was staying in, he hadn't been paying attention yesterday or last night for obvious reasons. The kitchen was open to the front room which, when you entered the front door, was on your left. The furniture, a couch facing away from the wall near the door and two armchairs facing each other near the couch's arms, with a coffee table in between the chairs and in front of the couch, was all done in varying shades of a creamy beige, the rug on the wooden floor was a deep lush blue. There was a flat screen facing the couch, the black entertainment center it rested on was filled with books, photo's, basic stuff you'd find in a college students room.

The kitchen had a sink against the far wall and an oak table, which they sat at, in the middle of the floor. Cupboards lined the far wall above the sink. The apartment had an open feel to it, there was even a balcony that led from the living room that overlooked the city. Ichigo heard a chuckle and looked towards the white haired man who watched him as he observed the complex. Shiro got up and pulled Ichigo to the living room and onto the couch. OIchigo smiled and looked up into Shiro's face, the red lines had faded from his face and he looked just like a normal human. He might have been just out of college, there was nothing that gave away the fact that he was something else, something.._more._ His golden eyes were beautiful, the pale white skin was flawless, everything about him was utterly and absolutely perfect.

But then, a thought crawled up from the traitorous logic where he'd been trying to keep it hidden away ever since the day he had woken up to Shiro sitting beside him. Shiro was his sensei it reminded him. No matter what he was to Ichigo, to others, he was a high school calculus professor, _his_ high school professor. Whatever they had, _couldn't_ happen, and that thought hurt more than anything, even his mother dying. Because as heart-wrenching that had been, and still was, this was different. Because Ichigo had been able to recover from it. But, as strong as he was, he didn't think he'd be able to handle this.

How could he? When he knew what he knew now. That Shiro was his, mate, his angel. How would he survive if he couldn't explain that to others? Shiro would be taken away from him! Panic rose at the very thought. He never realized how, in the short span of time he knew Shiro, that the albino had stolen his heart without even trying.

Shiro looked at the play of emotions in Ichigo's eyes, love that made Shiro's heart swell, then contemplation, fear that made his heart stop, and finally, panic that made it go a mile a minute. He got up and kneeled in front of him and putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Ichi? What's wrong?" He said worriedly as Ichigo bowed his head, his hair hiding his face from Shiro.

"What are we going to do? Shiro, this can't happen! We- you're my teacher Shiro! How can we- I can't-" Ichigo broke off with a choked sob, covering his face with his hands, shaking. Shiro sat by Ichigo and wrapped his arms around the youth, holding him tight. Ichigo clutched the bare arms in front of him and buried his head in the albino's neck.

"I can't live without you Shiro, I can't." He sobbed, his heart was ripping, breaking into little pieces at the knowledge that they couldn't be together, that he would be alone again.

Shiro clutched Ichigo tighter, shushing him. 'I'm not going anywhere without you Ichigo, never. I swear on my life." He whispered softly, soothingly.

Ichigo stilled after a few moments and whispered softly, sadly "You can't promise that Shiro, they'll take you away from me. You'll go to prison. I won't risk that, I won't be responsible for ruining your life." Shiro froze, was Ichigo leaving him? Because of some stupid rules? He took Ichigo's face in his hands, making Ichigo look at him. Ichigo's face was tear streaked and heartbroken.

"_Don't_, don't you even _think_ like tha'." Shiro growled 'You think I care wha' others believe? Ichigo, _you_ are my life. If they can't handle tha' then fuck them! I'll kill anyone who tries ta take you away from me! _Your mine._" Shiro wiped away the fresh tears and bent down to kiss Ichigo fiercely, possessively. The kiss was heated, passionate, and claiming. Ichigo felt his cock hardening at the intensity of it, Shiro pushed Ichigo till he back on the couch with Shiro on top of him never breaking the kiss. Shiro wrapped his arms around Ichigo to bring his body flush against his own. The skin to skin contact made them both moan. Ichigo brought his hands up to tug on Shiro's hair, Shiro snapped his eyes open and growled, the sensation of Ichigo's fingers tugging on his hair went straight to his already erect cock. Shiro made up his mind and sweeped Ichigo up and crashed their lips together as he stood. Ichigo wrapped his legs around Shiro and whimpered, bucking up into Shiro's abdomen, needing friction. Shiro stumbled to the hallway to the bedroom, and climbed the stairs, still in lip-lock with Ichigo. He kicked the door open and fell onto the bed with Ichigo under him. He broke the kiss to look down at his lover, the sight made him even harder.

Ichigo was panting, his eyes were half lidded, covering darkened chocolate eyes. A flush stained his cheeks. Shiro bent down and sucked on Ichigo's neck, Ichigo moaned in ecstasy and arched into Shiro as the albino bit the heated flesh. Shiro continued down, sucking and biting, leaving love bites. Shiro got to the pajama pants and growled, ripping the pants and tossing them aside, along with the boy's boxers. Shiro looked down at the youth's erection and smirked. He glanced up as Ichigo, stopped him.

"No fair, your not even undressed." He growled, Shiro smirked and got up, turning and pulling the pants down, slowly. Ichigo blushed as he realized Shiro was wearing no underwear. Shiro's smirk widened and he stalked back to the bed, crawling toward Ichigo, the boy's eyes widened as Shiro climbed on top of him. Shiro bent and licked at Ichigo's neck and rubbed their erections together, which made Ichigo's eyes roll back in his head. Shiro whispered huskily in his ear,

"Tell me what you want, Ichigo" Shiro licked the shell of Ichigo's ear and bit it gently.

"_Ah!_ Shiro I want, hah, you!" Ichigo panted, running his nails down the man's back, bucking into him. Shiro was driving him insane, the heat just kept building, he needed Shiro like he had never needed anything else. Shiro smirked against the skin and leaned up to look into Ichigo's eyes seriously.

"Ichigo, if we continue, know this. _You will be MINE._ No one else can have you, _not ever._" Shiro growled, tugging on Ichigo's hair.

Ichigo nodded, "Never" he murmured, and puled Shiro to him to kiss him. Shiro trailed his fingers down Ichigo's chest until he reached his member, Shiro ghosted his fingers over the flesh, making Ichigo gasp and break the kiss.

"Ah!" He cried, Shiro smirked and crawled backwards until he was above the heated flesh. Shiro licked the main vein making Ichigo moan and pant, Shiro locked eyes with Ichigo and swallowed the member, Ichigo nearly screamed in pleasure, bucking his hips into the almost painful warmth enveloping his dick. Shiro held the boy's hips down and began to bob his head slowly, hollowing his cheeks. He swirled his tongue around the head of the cock, dipping it into the slit as he came up and swallowing the head as he came down on it, Shiro lightly grazed his teeth along the flesh, all he could hear from Ichigo was broken moans and pantings while the boy let out a string of curses.

"Oh, Fuuuuuck, ah, Shiro!" He groaned loudly, gripping the albino's hair. Shiro smirked and chuckled, the vibrations rocked Ichigo's body, making him tremble. Shiro realized the boy was close and pulled away with a 'pop', ignoring the whine of objection. Shiro brought his hand up to Ichigo's lips which Ichigo took into his mouth, a little confused. Ichigo sucked on the pale digits, swirling his tongue around them. Shiro groaned at the feeling of Ichigo's tongue and pulled away reluctantly, he trailed them down Ichigo's body and circled the boy's entrance, gently pressing one in. Ichigo tensed and Shiro bent down to whisper,

"Relax, love it will feel good in a moment." Shiro went back to licking Ichigo's cock to distract him as he entered another finger, scissoring them to stretch the virgin hole. Ichigo concentrated on relaxing, When Shiro started licking his cock again he focused on that, not even noticing the fingers until they struck something inside him that made him see white, he opened his mouth and a strangled scream tore from him. Shiro smirked and hit the boy's prostate again, glad his apartment walls were so thick. Shiro removed his fingers, making Ichigo groan in objection and quickly lubed his throbbing member with spit, gross but effective. He leaned forward to wrap Ichigo's legs around his waist and pressed his member to the hole. He hovered over Ichigo and said,

"It will hurt at first, love, but I will make it feel good soon, okay?" Ichigo nodded and tried to relax. Shiro pressed forward and breached the ring of muscle. Ichigo gasped in pain and shut his eyes, tears leaking out at the burning pain. Shiro leaned forward and kissed them away, he didn't stop until he was fully sheathed in Ichigo. Shiro buried his head in Ichigo's shoulder and panted heavily. God Ichigo felt so_ good._ The tight heat was going to drive him insane, it took everything Shiro had not to thrust into the trembling body beneath him, but as he heard Ichigo's pained panting he restrained himself, not wanting to hurt his mate.

Ichigo opened his eyes, the burn had faded to a bearable level, he shifted his hips and saw stars as his prostate was struck.

"Fuck! Shiro please move!" Ichigo panted desperately, Shiro groaned in lust and pulled out till only the head remained and snapped his hips forward driving into the heat and striking his mate's prostate, _hard_. Ichigo clutched the sheets and cried out loudly in pleasure.

"Ah, Shi, ha,ro, faster!" Ichigo moaned, clutching Shiro and meeting his thrusts.

Shiro growled and placed Ichigo's legs up on his shoulders, sliding in deeper, making Ichigo groan. He set a fast pace, thrusting into the hot body beneath him, Ichigo met his thrusts eagerly, moaning and screaming as his prostate was abused repeatedly. Shiro felt Ichigo getting closer to the edge and brought his hand down to stroke Ichigo's cock in time with his thrusts. Ichigo panted and felt his orgasm coming closer as Shiro thrusted into him faster and faster, when Shiro's hand tugged on his erection he came undone, screaming as his body was overcome with ecstasy, he arched nearly bending his body in half, feeling warm liquid shoot out of his cock and land on his chest in white streams.

Shiro felt Ichigo's walls clamp down on his cock and thrusted faster, when Ichigo screamed and arched off the bed he growled and thrusted deep into Ichigo and bit down on the love bite he made earlier on Ichigo's neck and growled out his pleasure, his body spasming. When Shiro had ridden out his orgasm he fell limply onto the body beneath him, feeling boneless. Ichigo groaned as Shiro fell on him and pushed him off, Shiro chuckled tiredly and pulled Ichigo close, spooning him and nuzzling the orange hair, Ichigo groaned at the feeling of Shiro's cock slipping out of his ass and cum dripping out.

"Shiro, get off, we have to take a shower." Ichigo said sleepily, feeling the cum on his chest

"Nah, too tired, we can do it in the mornin." Shiro said, nuzzling Ichigo, Ichigo rolled his eyes but conceded, only bending over to grab the ruined pajama pants and wipe his chest and thighs. Shiro drew Ichigo close and wrapped his arms round the waist, drawing the covers over them both. Before Shiro fell asleep he heard a murmured, "I love you."

Shiro nuzzled Ichigo's neck and twined their legs together, "I love you too, Ichigo." He murmured softly, endearingly, tightening his grip. Ichigo turned and smiled, kissing Shiro lazily. Shiro moved his mouth against Ichigo's languidly. As they parted, Ichigo rested his head on Shiro's shoulder and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

Shiro looked down at his exhausted mate and smiled lovingly, now Ichigo was his, nothing would ever change that, Shiro would kill anyone who tried.

Far away, a man in black robes knelt in submission.

"You called my King?" He said in a deep baritone voice.

A man with a long, braided white beard sat in a wooden chair with a large knotted wooden cane and said, in a strong voice that contrasted with his old appearance, "The time has come, Zangetsu. Retrieve him, before he can be corrupted."

"Of course, my King."

"Understand the importance of this, Zangetsu! We must not lose him. _We cannot_." The man growled in urgency, but then his eyes grew softer, taking on an almost worried appearance.

"I cannot" He said almost murmuring the words.

"I understand, I will bring the prince home safe to us my King, I swear it."

"I trust you to this Zangetsu, do not fail me" The man said softly, looking up to the ceiling of the building where he sat as the man disappeared._ My child, how have you changed? What would you think of this old fool now? _ The old man wondered to himself, many questions pierced his mind, yet he received no answers.

As Ichigo shifted in his lover's embrace, he was blissfully unaware of the changes that were about to alter his life, forever.

**Teehee watcha think? I had trouble with the last part of the chapter, so tell me if it's bad!**

**Shiro: HA! finally got some action! *Shit eating grin***

**Ichigo: *blush* damn why am I so.. uke?**

**Me: cuuuuuz I said so!**

**Aaanyway I want reviews plz! They make me very very happy!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ichigo stared up at the clouds, eyes half lidded he breathed in the warm gentle breeze, peaceful. He felt the grass beneath him caress the nape of his neck, the feel of his cotton white hakama against his skin made him sigh with contentment as he relaxed further into the warm ground. Soon, thoughts began to float across his head like the clouds he was watching.

'_Waiting'_..was that what he was doing? Waiting for something?

'_He'll be here soon_.'.Oh, not something then, _someone_. Who then?

A name flitted across his mind, and then it was gone, hovering just out of reach. Ichigo mentally furrowed his brow, trying to concentrate, but the name eluded him. Somehow Ichigo knew the name was important. That it was who he was supposed to meet...

"Ichigo!" A voice called, Ichigo felt his body move, like he wasn't moving it but only feeling the movement. He sat up and saw a figure ahead of him, just out of view on top of a hill. The hakama they were wearing was white and simple, just like his. The person waved enthusiastically, Ichigo felt his arm move to reach up and wave sedately back, his lips moved and a name escaped his lips, the last syllable ringing in the air. But just like before, the name slipped away, like water running through his hands. The figure started running towards Ichigo, doing cartwheels and running in zigzags down the hill. Ichigo felt himself let out breath in a sigh and the sky appeared in his vision as he rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

Then a cry sounded out, Ichigo's head snapped up, just in time to see the white figure stumble, tumbling the rest of he way down the grassy hill. Ichigo's body lurched up and ran towards them, shouting the disappearing name. The body came closer quickly as Ichigo felt worry stab his heart.

'- -!' was all he could think,

Oh ,was this person important to him then?

Hands caressed the cheeks and eyes as Ichigo's body fell next to them, hovering over the prone form, though it seemed like Ichigo couldn't focus on the face, the details of their appearance slipping away almost immediately, their eyes were closed and they were still. Calling out to them, Ichigo's hands took their shoulders and shook them lightly, calling louder.

In a flash, golden eyes opened wide with a wicked glint, and before Ichigo could react, hands reached up to yank him down sharply. Ichigo heard a yelp leave his lips as he tumbled onto the grass underneath the other person.

Laughter resounded in his ears as he looked up at the person on top of him laughing, cackling really.

"- -! You shouldn't scare people like that!" Ichigo yelled indignantly.

"Sorry Ichi, just couldn't help ma'self!" He said gleefully, smirking. The only thing that really registered in the detached part of Ichigo's mind were the piercing ochre eyes, familiar, so familiar...

"Hmph that was a dirty trick, I thought you were really hurt." Ichigo felt the words leave his lips.

The boy only smirked smugly, his eyes dancing with mirth, "Were ya worried about me then, Ichigo?" he asked lowly, his excitement being subdued as an indescribable emotion passed through the, oh so familiar golden eyes.

Again, words rose unbidden to Ichigo's lips, like someone else was speaking, moving his body. "Of course baka! I don't like it when you get hurt, its like it hurts me too." The last part was said softer, almost whispered. The boy's eyes softened, and the next words were spoken gently.

"Okay...then I promise, I won't get hurt anymore, Ichigo. As long as you promise me something too."

"What?" The words were spoken with interest laced with slight wariness

"Promise you won't ever change, promise you wont ever stop loving me like you do right now." The words had such an air of vulnerability that pain shot through Ichigo's heart. Ichigo's hand rose to gently cup the indecipherable face above him.

"Baka.." Soft words were spoken with gentle reassurance and..._love._ ichigo felt his body move up to press against the others, arms going around the shoulders and kissing the other boys lips. Sweet feelings flowed through them both, incredibly, Ichigo could feel his _own_ love for this mysterious boy reverberate through both of them_._ A moment later ichigo pulled away to gaze into bright golden eyes.

His mouth opened, and words flowed out that sent a jolt into Ichigo's mind "I'm not going anywhere..not ever...I'll only ever love _you_..._Shirosaki_."

Ichigo's eyes snapped open with a gasp, the white of Shiro's ceiling greeted him. Blinking, Ichigo sat up quickly, bringing his hands in front of his face he flexed them, remembering the way it felt to have that control taken away, to be a visitor in his own body.

But just as that thought had registered, it faded away. Ichigo frowned, letting his hands fall into his lap and bending his head back to stare at the ceiling. Control? He felt like he should remember something, it tugged and tugged at his mind...a field, grass against his skin, Ichigo furrowed his brow, trying to concentrate but a noise startled Ichigo out of his stupor.

Shiro stood there in the doorway, fist against the wood where he had just rapped it. The fallen angel frowned, concern surfacing as he read the boys emotions flowing over the link they shared. Shiro strode over the orange haired boy and sat down in front of him, reaching out a pale hand to cup his chin gently.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" He said, worry laced his voice.

"It's nothing, Shiro. Just weird wake up thoughts." ichigo said, smiling reassuringly at Shiro. Shiro frowned slightly but accepted it.

"Well breakfast is almost ready, so you can take a shower if you want." Shiro smirked widely as Ichigo realized that he was still naked and squeaked (it was very manly though).

"Painkillers are in the bathroom cupboard." Shiro said with a hint of smugness in his gaze.

Ichigo glared, "Bastard" he muttered. Shiro smirked wider but said nothing as he turned and continued downstairs. Ichigo grumbled to himself but got up to go take a shower, snorting quietly when he saw his strawberry scented shampoo, he grabbed a couple painkillers from the cupboard and swallowed them dry. Ichigo took a quick shower, brushing his teeth when he was done and went to go put on his dark blue jeans from his duffle bag along with his Jack Skellington t-shirt that Chad had gotten for him. When he was dressed he went downstairs to see Shiro putting the food on the table. Ichigo walked in and placed a kiss to Shiro's lips.

"Morning" He said, Shiro smiled and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist, claiming his lips in a second kiss.

"Mornin" he whispered. Ichigo wriggled out of his lover's embrace and sat down smiling at the flowers that were still on the table, they were, amazingly, still as fresh as they had been the day before. When Shiro sat down they started eating breakfast, which consisted of eggs, french toast and bacon. When they were done eating, Ichigo stretched, feeling full, and asked Shiro what they were going to do today. Shiro looked up from where he had been putting the dishes in the sink and said over at his mate.

"What do ya want to do, Ichi?" He asked, curious when Ichigo blushed and looked down.

"Well, today was actually the day that I was going to go to the Karakura Gardens." He said, then added. "But if you don't want to thats okay, we don't have to go."

Shiro stared at his mate a moment then broke out into a wide smile and came over to Ichigo, placing a finger under his chin and lifting Ichigo's head so their eyes connected.

"I'd be happy to go anywhere you want, Ichi." He said, still smiling.

Ichigo beamed and threw his arms around Shiro's neck, then ran upstairs to go change. Shiro chuckled fondly and went into the living room to watch t.v while Ichigo got ready.

Ichigo grabbed his chucks from the other day and jerked them on hurriedly tying them and grabbed his phone. Ichigo stopped when he got to the mirror. tilting his head and seeing the dark purple mark on his neck, yeah he had seen the ones on his chest when he had taken a shower but he hand't noticed this one. Ichigo blushed and tugged his collar higher, covering the hickey. Then Ichigo realized something, approximately two days ago he had been in the hospital, but now he hadn't even felt tired. But, that was impossible, wasn't it? Ichigo went back downstairs sedately, still thinking.

"Somethin' wrong, Ichi?" Shiro asked, looking over at his mate as Ichigo entered the room in thought.

"Shiro, shouldn't I still be sick? I know I recover pretty fast but this is ridiculous. According to the doctor I should be resting, but I don't even feel tired!" He exclaimed. Shiro cocked his head and grinned.

"Don't worry Ichi, it's just an effect of being around me." He said, getting up and grabbing his keys, spinning them on his fingers.

"Ready ta go?" He asked, Ichigo grinned, reassured. They made their way to the garage, getting in a sleek black 2008 chevrolet camaro, Ichigo whistled, the car had a dark red lightning bolt on both sides, it extended the entire length of the car.

"Nice, you sure your just a teacher?" Ichigo commented as they got in, the inside was a dark navy blue leather interior.

"Heh, yep, I've been around a while." Shiro said, winking to Ichigo. Ichigo nearly moaned when the car started, _purred_ was more appropriate he wondered where the other car was, the one that had driven him home yesterday and the night that Shiro had told him the truth.

When he opened his mouth to ask, Shiro beat him to it.

"The other car was just a rental, this baby only got here this morning, came straight from where I'd been staying before I came here." He said, weaving the morning traffic.

"Where did you move from?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Rome, Italy" Shiro said smiling at memories that surfaced, 'Beautiful place, really. Not as beautiful as Japan of course but it has a remarkable appeal." here he adopted a feral smirk that made Ichigo shiver deliciously, "Lots of appeal for those more of an, ah, _violent_ nature." He purred, looking over at Ichigo. Ichigo had read about Rome before, he smirked slightly, remembering the pictures of the gladiator fights he had been fascinated with.

Shiro turned from Ichigo before he could get too distracted with the devilish little smirk his angel was wearing. Apparently that hadn't changed either, Shiro was very glad for that.

Soon they reached the widely visited Karakura gardens, they were botanical gardens connected held almost every plant you could be interested in. Mostly flowers but they supported a large vegetable section too, which was donated as needed.

Ichigo was excited as they bought their tickets, as soon as they were inside he dragged Shiro through the gardens, pointing out plants he didn't know about and showing him little areas Ichigo loved. Shiro was ecstatic that his little strawberry was so happy, the radiant smile the boy sported never seemed to fade, for which Shiro was grateful, he liked it when Ichigo smiled. They were in an area with a rare color of moonflowers when Shiro looked over at an area that looked newer than most, along with the rather large crowd around the entrance.

He nudged Ichigo, "Whats that?" He asked, ichigo furrowed his brows momentarily but then brightened again.

"Oh, I didn't realize they were done yet! Thats a new exhibit but they haven't told anyone what it is yet." They made their way over to the entrance, joining the excited crowd. Soon an employee came to the front where the area in front of the door was roped off, she gestured for silence then smiled, announcing.

"This exhibit is called the lovers exhibit, it takes some of the most romantic flowers in the world and presents them for your enjoyment. Now, ladies and gentlemen the kicker is, that today only _Lovers_ may enter, you must have a significant other today. We have scheduled dates where single men and ladies can come and maybe even meet someone special, but today only couples can enter." She finished, many groans were heard and some giggling as couples got ready to go in.

Shiro brought Ichigo close and purred, "Wanna go in, _lover?_" Ichigo blushed heavily but nodded.

Shiro pulled Ichigo to the door where the employee took one look at them and giggled, winking. Shiro smirked wider as Ichigo bushed harder. They went inside and Ichigo gasped in amazement, the walls were covered in amazing vines that twined around cherub statues, there was a waterfall in the middle that reached up to the 3 story ceiling, water cascade over the rocks placed there artfully, arcing off and hitting the water, creating a rainbow as the water droplets caught the faint sunlight streaming from the stained glass windows set high up the walls. Beautiful lilies adorned the dark water, floating freely. arches were set in the walls leading to the other rooms. Shiro and Ichigo went through them, they were done so beautifully even Shiro couldn't help but look around amazed.

Soon there was one last room, set in the back. Most of the couples had passed it over in their hurry to get to some of the larger flowers. Shiro went to the smaller entryway interestedly as Ichigo looked a some rather large tiger lilies.

He looked up as Shiro went inside and followed, curious. He drew back the vine curtain and his eyes widened incredibly. From top to bottom, impossibly blue roses adorned the area. They climbed the walls and grew on the trees found there, the entire ceiling and wall was a dome made of glass and sunlight shone in making everything seem bright and colorful, the earthen path was beaten down, and there in the middle, looking around was Shiro, leaning against a weeping willow tree, smiling devilishly.

In that moment, Ichigo just stood there, staring at the image he made, sunlight behind him, making him almost glow and lighting his snow white hair, here he looked even more surreal. Like a true angel. Ichigo walked slowly toward Shiro and paused in front of him.

Shiro frowned, cocking his head inquisitively, his eyes shone like bright stars and his skin was a beautiful moon white. A pale hand to come up to caress Ichigo's cheek, a slow smile curved on his lips,

Ichigo looked so angelic, his orange hair a vibrancy to rival the sun and dark chocolate eyes that would melt the coldest heart. Slowly Shiro trailed his fingers down to Ichigo's waist and pressed firmly, bringing him forward into Shiro's embrace.

No words were exchanged, they both felt the other's emotions running through them, they both breathed and just _existed_ together, in this moment they both forgot everything but the other. Finally, after an eternity in a moment, Shiro brought his right hand up and caressed the soft orange locks and leaned down slowly to capture soft lips in a gentle, loving kiss. Ichigo slid his hands up Shiro's chest and brought them around the angel's neck in a relaxed embrace, standing up on tiptoe to kiss his lover better.

A shared thought ran through them both,

_Forever..._

**okay I know its a little shorter than usual but I've been a little stressed out this week T-T physics sux! Anyway thank by wonderful beta Jojox483 for making sure it wasn't crap!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well here it is the real eighth chapter of this story, glad to be back my friends, lets blow the dust off this baby and get back in business shall we?**

In an unremarkable room, on an unremarkable street, in a unremarkable sweet shop, four people sat around a low tea table, their tea sitting cooling in front of them. The air was tense with expectation as three of the people looked at the fourth man who had just finished speaking and now eyed them cooly.

Juushiro Ukitake stared at the man in disbelief, "No" He whispered, it wasn't possible. Byakuya Kuchiki looked as stony as always but his eyes held a grave look to them.

"I'm afraid it's true Ukitake. Renji told me he woke up screaming one night, I've also learned from Sado that it wasn't the first time he's been having nightmares." He said evenly.

"That doesn't prove anything though." Yoruichi commented logically. A sigh was heard and the four guardians turned to see Unohana coming in the room.

"Retsu, what took you?" Juushiro asked, frowning, it was odd for the normally collected woman to look so despondent.

"Very bad business Juushiro, very bad indeed." Unohana replied gravely, shaking her head, a weary look to her otherwise young features. She came and sat down between Yoruichi and Juushiro, who sat in front of the door, with Byakuya on his right and Urahara next to him.

"What have you found?" Urahara asked seriously, an odd look on the eccentric shop owner.

"Blood, Kisuke, out in the forest 10 miles south of Karakura, along with faint traces of spirt energy." The healer said,

"Blood and reiatsu? It may just be an animal couldn't it?" Yoruichi asked, frowning.

Unohana shook her head, "It is not an animal, the grass was black and withered where the blood had struck it." The room was still with shock as they all absorbed this new information.

Byakuya was the first to speak, "And of the reiatsu?" Unohana turned her head away, before murmuring, "It was, the reiatsu of a fallen and..." Here she cut off, pursing her lips.

"Retsu? What else?" Juushiro asked warily.

Unohana looked up at them, her eyes held a grim look.

"It was the prince's" Her words hung heavy in the air. No one spoke, their hearts beat a little faster, the meaning of the words ringing in their ears.

"So" Kisuke murmured, looking pensively into his cup, "He has awakened then."

Unohana nodded, looking miserable. "Yes, he-he came to me for medicine for headaches but I didn't think- if I had known why then I could have helped him! But...I didn't see what was right in front of me." Unohana gasped and squeezed her eyes shut trying not to cry. She brought one hand up to press over her mouth, shaking slightly as tears escaped the corner of her eyes, her sadness and despair in herself washed over all of them, Juushiro leaned over to wrap an arm around her shoulder while Yoruichi held her hand, lending the female healer their strength. Soon her shaking ceased and she leaned wearily into Juushiro's embrace.

"What should we do? The prince needs to be protected! We should go get him!" Yoruichi cried desperately, her motherly instincts of the prince making her frantic and overriding her usually calm demeanor, she began to stand up, despite the slight dizziness from her former illness.

"No Yoruichi! The prince is fine for right now, this needs to be explained calmly or he won't listen to us!" Urahara said sharply,

"Were you able to identify the fallen?" Byakuya asked after a pause,

Unohana shook her head slowly, "No it was one I had never met before."

"Well, we can't do much sitting around here, we should all go get some rest, especially you Retsu. We can decide what to do once we see the prince again." Urahara said decidedly, standing up, the rest of the guardians nodded and got up as well, Juushiro and Yoruichi helping Unohana up. With that, the royal guardians disappeared, leaving their cold tea on the table.

Shiro looked on at Ichigo from the doorway with worried eyes, his brow pulling together as he watched his mate get ready for school.

"Ichigo are you sure-" Shiro tried to say but was interrupted by a hand descending on his lips.

"Sure that I want to go back to school when I just got out of the hospital? Yes, Shiro, I'm sure. I'm not injured, thanks to you, theres no reason I can't, or shouldn't go back." Ichigo said, smirking when Shiro frowned.

"Your getting too good at that" Shiro murmured, taking the hand against his lips and kissing the back of it. Ichigo's gaze softened at the sad expression on the face of the man he loved.

"This doesn't change anything...you know that right? No one has to know about us." Here Ichigo brought his hand up to caress Shiro's face and hold it gently between his hands, looking into Shiro's eyes. "They can't do anything about it anyway remember? Your mine, and I'm yours...forever" Ichigo whispered, reaching up to kiss Shiro gently, smoothing away the fallen angel's irrational worries.

Shiro sighed in happiness and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist and brought them closer, electricity zinged through both of them sharply, making Ichigo gasp into the kiss. Shiro's hands roamed over Ichigo's body, settling on Ichigo's hips to grasp them firmly, rocking his hardness into ichigo's, creating friction, making them both groan. Ichigo broke away with a gasp, bringing his hands down to grasp at Shiro's shoulders desperately as Shiro started licking the tanned neck

"Shiro, ah! No, I have to go to school." the boy moaned, Shiro growled and nipped the tan skin, Ichigo gasped and moaned when Shiro bit down possessively. Just then Ichigo's phone rang, Shiro growled lowly but let Ichigo squirm out of his hold.

Ichigo fumbled for his phone, opening it and saying a little shakily, "Hello?"

"Yo, Ichigo, how ya doin man?" Renji voice crackled on the other line, Ichigo beamed and conversed with his friend. Ichigo was turned away from Shiro so he missed the dark look that passed over Shiro's features.

Shiro tried to contain his malice for the redhead who his mate was talking to, but it was difficult. He was really starting to hate that bastard, Ichigo obviously had no fucking clue what that dick's real intentions were. A low snarl slipped out when he heard the kid offer to come over to Ichigo's house. Ichigo turned and gave him an odd look, tilting his head while Renji exclaimed vehemently how school was stupid and Ichigo should try to milk his vacation, not shorten it. Ichigo grew concerned when Shiro avoided his gaze and when he couldn't find the albino's feelings like he usually could.

"Yea, hey I gotta finish getting ready ok? I'll see you at school Renji." Ichigo said, not waiting for an answer he snapped his phone shut. He paused a moment, just looking at Shiro, trying to discern what the other was feeling.

"Shiro?" He asked quietly, Shiro shook his head and pushed his anger back, smiling at Ichigo,

"Its nothin, love. Come on, we'll be late if we don' leave soon." He said, Ichigo nodded, still troubled but appeased for now. Shiro snatched the keys off the bedside table and went down with Ichigo down to the garage

Soon they arrived at the school building, the car drawing awed looks as it parked in front of the school. Ichigo got out and smiled at the crowd sheepishly. Suddenly a loud squeal was heard.

"Ichigo-kun! You're back!" Orihime shouted across the parking lot, jumping up and down excitedly. Ichigo sighed slightly and sent an apologetic glance to Shiro.

Shiro hid his slight jealousy well, only allowing it over the link he and Ichigo shared.

Tch, just because he knew his mate didn't desire the annoying creature didn't mean Shiro had to like the sight of her practically _throwing _herself at Ichigo. He sent a wave of love (and not so slight possessiveness) over the link to Ichigo as a goodbye. Ichigo lowered his head slightly in acknowledgment, Shiro felt answering love and sadness intertwine with his own. Shiro nodded to Ichigo and walked away, instincts screaming at him to turn back, to take Ichigo in his arms and whisk him away from here where there was no one but themselves. Shiro smiled to his coworkers as he walked into the office to grab some paperwork, but inside he could feel his memories bubble to the surface, remembered pain of when he had had to live without Ichigo. Shiro closed his eyes as he sat dawn in his chair in his classroom and sighed, pressing a hand to his eyes.

He was being ridiculous, it was just a day, Ichigo would still be with him at home. That thought cheered him slightly and Shiro was able to concentrate on the papers in front of him.

Ichigo grimaced as he once more had to listen to Orihime's high pitched voice, he nodded along to whatever she was saying. A chuckle brought him out of his stupor, He looked over at the accused Mexican who had humor glinting in his eyes.

'Ah shut up' He mouthed to him, scowling. Chad came over pressed a hand to Orihime's mouth,

"Can I borrow Ichigo from you for a second, Inoue?" he rumbled, Orihime looked downcast but nodded, bouncing off when she saw Tatsuki. Ichigo let out a relieved sigh,

"Thanks man, I owe ya one" He said smiling. Chad smiled back and they talked about mostly nothing trying to pass the time, when the bell rang they both said goodbye and went inside.

As Ichigo reached his locker, he felt slight trepidation about the day, how was he going to take not being able to see Shiro all day? He bit his lip as he felt the loneliness creep up on him slowly in his heart. Suddenly he felt comfort come over his link with said angel as he walked into his first hour, dispelling the feelings. Ichigo was able to smile as he sat down, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

But as the lesson progressed with Byakuya sensei, Ichigo grew more and more confused, not by the lesson, but by the almost imperceptible _looks_ he was receiving from the normally stoic teacher. At first Ichigo thought it was just his imagination but as the class wore on he realized it wasn't. No one else noticed the looks of course, even Ichigo only caught fleeting glimpses of the teacher looking at him. They were piercing and assessing, like they were evaluating him. It was weird, he didn't understand why the teacher would looking at him like that, he'd never really had a problem with the man before. Sure, he didn't like him very much, too stuck up in his opinion, but he'd kept to himself. So why?

Then a thought struck him, _Renji_. The boy _idolized_ the stoic teacher, maybe Renji told him about the incident with the dreams! He wouldn't be surprised, the idiot probably just thought he was helping, well shit. Ichigo sighed slightly and ran a hand through his hair. He would just try to avoid the teacher, he really didn't want to try to lie to Kuchiki, he was sure it wouldn't work, the man was just too observant.

The bell rang and Ichigo gathered his stuff preparing to rush out of the room but was stopped by the teacher's voice,

"Kurosaki, please remain after school, I need to speak with you." He said as Ichigo came to his desk, the boy tensed, well so much for that plan.

Ichigo looked toward his teacher and forced out, "Hai, sensei." he then bolted out the door to his second hour class.

The rest of the day passed slowly, Ichigo was a wreck as more and more time passed, he wished he could keep the link open but it was just too distracting and draining for him to constantly keep it up. So it was with a glad and near desperate heart that he walked to Shiro's room. As he walked in the classroom he felt Shiro's presence wash over him like a calming wave, the man in question looked up and smiled broadly at Ichigo, who had a tired grin on his face.

_I missed you..._ Ichigo sent over the link, watching as Shiro's eyes softened and he sent back,

_And I missed you, my little angel..._

Soon others started coming in so Ichigo moved to his seat to listen to the lesson. Well, more like stare at his teacher and try to remain still. As ecstatic as he was to see Shiro again, it was a bittersweet feeling. He longed for the albino's touch so much that it practically burned.

The class moved in a blur, Ichigo, didn't even remember what the lesson was about, all he saw was Shiro, his hands as he moved, When the bell _finally_ rang Ichigo told Orihime and Renji to go on without him. Orihime was as bubbly as ever while Renji scowled. As the door shut behind them with a snap Ichigo found himself staring into molten golden eyes, he suddenly was standing and walking over to the man casually leaning against the desk, he stopped in front of him and stilled waiting for Shiro to make the next move. And move he did, bringing his hand up to twine in Ichigo's hair, leaning forward to brush his lips against Ichigo's ear.

"Do you know how much I missed ya? How hard I had to concentrate to keep my thoughts off ya? And how many times I failed?" he murmured huskily, Ichigo moaned and grasped Shiro's shoulders and whispered back,

"Then why aren't you kissing me yet?" With that Shiro's control snapped and he growled, whipping around and pressing Ichigo to the wooden desk and crushed his mouth against the younger male's. Ichigo groaned and gave as much as he got, kissing back passionately, the pent up frustration that had been building all _freaking day_ making him desperate.

He panted as Shiro moved down to lick at his neck and slid those God forsaken hands under his uniform shirt, Ichigo gasped as Shiro brushed over his nipples. He suddenly remembered first hour, and that Kuchiki would be expecting him. He groaned this out to Shiro and the man snarled. He brought his head up to claim the boys lips one last time and pulled away, lust darkened orbs stared into Ichigo's. he growled out,

"If I didn't know what that bastard is like then I think I would be jealous." He straightened up and caressed Ichigo's face gently,

"I'll be waitin' in the car 'kay?" He said huskily, Ichigo nodded and forced himself to turn away and walked away.

"I won't be long" he said over his shoulder. Ichigo straightened his clothes and hair as he proceeded down the hallway.

Ichigo soon came to a door that read Kuchiki, Byakuya. He took a breath and entered the room. Kuchiki sat at his desk and looked up as the boy entered. He nodded at Ichigo then stood.

"Thank you for coming Ichigo." He said politely

"You wanted something sensei?" The boy asked cautiously, a bit surprised the teacher used his first name, usually the man only ever used a persons surname.

Byakuya peered at his student a moment before answering, he would have to choose his words carefully he didn't want to frighten the young boy off.

"Kurosaki, do you remember where you were three nights ago?" The man asked calmly.

Ichigo froze, his eyes darted to his sensei's and attempted to keep his voice calm. "I don't know what you mean sir." He said tensely.

Byakuya saw the fear and tension in the boy and attempted to calm him, "Ichigo, there are things you don't understand right now, you're not in trouble but I need you to try to remember, a dream you had or something like that."

Ichigo backed up, did the man know about Shiro? No, that was impossible! No one was in that field except for them! Who was this man! Suddenly the world spun and Ichigo cried out in pain and clutched his head, his eyes wide. Shitshitshit, not now!

Ichigo backed up, trying to keep the images at bay but he couldn't. He collapsed against the wall, shaking. He heard someone call his name but he was too deep in his memories to acknowledge them.

_Ichigo smiled as he ran and leapt across the field, his little five year old bare feet barely touching the ground, he laughed and chased the butterflies that were in the field his little hands reaching up and grasping the air in an adorable attempt. He stopped and turned when he heard someone calling him, he giggled as he ran to the person,_

_"Bya-kun!" He cried out happily and latched onto the man's legs, laughing. The man in question sighed fondly and chuckled, reaching down and brushing the boy's unruly orange hair back from his forehead. _

_"Now, what are you doing out here little one? And how did you manage to escape Zangetsu?" He said, amused. _

_Ichigo giggled again and said, "I told Zan-kun that Sofu-san* wanted to speak to him and then I climbed down the walls!" He beamed up at the usually stoic man happily, ecstatic with his little getaway, Byakuya couldn't bring himself to scold the boy and merely shook his head fondly, He wrapped his hands around the boy's waist and hoisted him up onto his hip,_

_"Well, we don't want to worry your grandfather, now do we?" He said gently, tapping the boys nose with a finger, Ichigo's eyes widened and he shook his head vehemently at the thought of his beloved Sofu-san worrying about him. Byakuya smiled and turned, flash stepping away._

Ichigo gasped and snapped his eyes open, panting as he looked into Byakuya's eyes.

"Byakuya?" he murmured, the man's eyes widened in disbelief,

"Ichigo? Are you alright?" He asked, reaching out for the boy, Ichigo nodded as his thoughts became his own again, He got up shakily, avoiding his teacher and went to the door,

"I-I'm just tired, I'll see you to-tomorrow sensei." He said shakily and left before the man could recover. He walked quickly through the halls, still shaken

As he saw Shiro's car, the passenger door opened, Ichigo climbed in quickly and the door snapped shut. The car drove away quickly and Ichigo sat curled up in the seat, he sensed rather than saw Shiro loosen his grip on the steering wheel as they got farther from the school but he could feel Shiro's concern through the link they shared.

He felt the car stop and the driver side door open, Shiro walked around to the passenger door quickly and took Ichigo out, Ichigo let him because he was just too drained to protest. They reached their rooms far quicker than normal but fortunately no one noticed. Ichigo buried his face in Shiro's chest and felt his back come in contact with the bed. Shiro immediately started checking Ichigo over for wounds, ensuring that he wasn't hurt in any way. Ichigo wasn't, but his emotions were wild which worried Shiro to no end. Softly, Shiro laid next to Ichigo, pulling the boy against him. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Shiro; he needed comfort from his wild thoughts.

"Ichi..Love what's wrong? What happened?" He said, gently rubbing his mate's back soothingly.

Ichigo shook his head, not wanting to talk about it, he was so unsure and confused; what did this all mean? All these visions and dreams-that-weren't-dreams, what was he to do with all of this chaos?

**Please drop me a little line/review if you'd like another chapter. :)**


End file.
